Everything starts in Texas
by eddiejazz
Summary: The Cullens left in New Moon and Bella has moved on. While vacationing in Texas she comes across Jasper's past and two children who look very familiar. Who are they and what is going to happen between Bella and Jasper? What about Alice? BxJ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

My name is Bella Swan and I am a writer that goes by the pen name, "Ella Marie" and I've been traveling the world these past two years. I've made my way all the way from Washington to Italy and from Italy to Egypt. Traveling is what helps bring out the inspiration of writing… and previous heartbreaks help as well.

It has been two years since Edward and the Cullen's have left but I'm okay now. Sure, it hurts from time to time but it's nothing I can't handle. I was in a deep depression for such a long period of time that I needed therapy in the beginning. When that didn't help and the thought of moving on was too much to bear, I jumped off a cliff. I was saved and dragged to shore that day. I don't know by whom, but whoever did save me, I say thank you to. It was probably someone from the reservation, but I'll never know for sure. It was my stupidity that gave me the wakeup call that I needed. After that near death experience, I realized that I didn't want to die and that I was going to get over Edward Cullen. And I did just that.

After I started to get out of my depression, I finished high school and wrote my first book. One night after thinking about Edward and how he was there to save my life and how he had left me behind, I began to furiously write on paper, remembering every detail of our past together, all throughout the night. When I woke up the next morning, I read what I wrote and I must admit I was pretty surprised. It was pretty damn good. I realized I had this beautiful story to tell and I wanted to share it with the world. Sure, it may have not gotten a happy ending but it was still beautiful all the same.

That story got published six months later and that's when my career took off. I did a small book tour which consisted of 6 stops in six different cities and that was it. Turns out I didn't need the college experience. It was like skipping a step. I now had my career.

People seemed to love reading about a fragile, young girl who was weak and powerless. They loved how she would fall into her lovers' ways and obey his every wish and demand. I may have left out the inhuman parts but I had the sadistic male who lured me to a ballet studio and a boyfriend who dumped me in the woods. It was all there.

Now, here I am. Enjoying the warm air in Houston, Texas and trying to gain some experience for my latest book that I have yet to start. I've already published two but I am having some writer's block on this one. I'm taking a tour that I signed up for and it's very exciting. I'm with a group of twelve for one week and we go and look at historical monuments and see how people lived in the past down south.

I've already seen the Alamo and as much excitement it was to see something so historic, I found no inspiration in a building that Ozzy Osbourne peed on.

I walk towards Henry who is leading our group to an old stone house. It's absolutely beautiful. The roof is caving in and it's barely held together but it's still magnificent. Walking in, I take a deep breath and inhale the woodsy smell. The wood is rotting from the wear and tear of the weather but I don't mind in the least.

Maybe I could write a historical piece. I could start off with a young woman whose husband is away at war and she needs someone to rely on so she decides to pack her things and ride off on her wagon, hoping to find someone to lean on in the process.

God, that sounded horrible. Hence, my writers block.

"Alright guys, you can all take a look around," Henry says while gesturing in front of him, "Enjoy yourselves but please don't touch anything. This home is very, very old."

I walk around and see an old rocking chair in the corner. The wood is rotting but you can see every detail of the carvings. I run my fingers delicately along one of the arms, despite Henry's wishes and let out a sigh.

I can picture a woman rocking her baby to sleep and fanning herself with one of those hand held fans. I chuckle at my silly thoughts.

Making my way into one of the bedrooms, I see an old dresser and a bed that has fallen apart. It's clearly seen better days. This home must have been lived in, in the late 1800's. It's exquisite the way everything was left as if someone were living in it now except for the broken bed and the fallen roof.

"Wow. Isn't this amazing?"

I turn around to see Tommy, a guy in my group who is obsessed with History and always trying to feed me details about his two dogs back home. He seems kind of lonely, if not a little bit weird.

"Yeah, it is."

"I talked to Henry and he said you're also a bit of a history buff."

Now, I know he's lying. As much as I like History, I never said anything to our Guide. Ever. Tommy must be getting on Henry's last nerve as well and he seemed perfectly well with the idea to pass Tommy off to the nearest person in our group… which is me.

I nod my head and wait from him to continue, knowing there is no escape.

"Well, I guess this family lived here and in 1865 they suddenly all disappeared one by one very slowly. The only person who was left was one brother. He ended up leaving because of all the pain this house left behind. He ended up getting married a few years later and never returned again. I guess there was a lot going on back then. Spooky huh?"

"Yeah, very spooky," I agree. "Odd."

"Oh, I got a text message earlier. My neighbor sent me pictures of my dogs. They're so-"

"That's great, but I should really do some more exploring, you know?" I cut him off with a tightlipped smile and look around the room as if I am truly busy.

"Oh, okay," he sighs and I feel a tiny but guilty for sending him off. "Well, here's a pamphlet on some history about this area."

"Thanks" I tell him.

He walks off and let out a sigh of relief. There's only so much a person can take.

I open my booklet; churches, churches and more churches. I wonder if Houston has anything but churches. There is no light bulb that suddenly lights up as I read the pamphlet so I close it and decide to venture further into the room.

I look around and make sure no one else will be walking by anytime soon and open one of the drawers and to my surprise there are lots of black and white photos. I take them out and look at the history. There is a woman with blonde hair down to her waist and I can picture her as the one who would rock her baby to sleep.

There were more of smaller children in very old fashioned clothing. It's amazing how these have lasted so long.

The last picture was not what I had expected.

Not one I had expected at all.

I was staring into the eyes of Jasper Whitlock.

…From his human life.

I can't believe what I am seeing, let alone holding. I almost want to cry that my past is returning but I want to leap for joy that a piece of history, not just any, but Jasper's is here with me. He would be so excited if he knew.

I hurriedly tuck the photos inside my pamphlet and push the drawer back in. I make my way outside the home and take a breath of fresh air. I'm on Jasper Whitlock's property. This was his home. This was the tree he used to climb. He was most likely the baby being rocked in that rocking chair.

I feel on the verge of having a panic attack. I put my hands on my knees and stare at the grass underneath me.

"Deep breaths, Bella. Deep breaths", I chant to myself.

This is just a coincidence. It's nothing more. You've moved on so this is no big deal.

Yeah, right.

I walk back to the bus and wait for the others to finish they're exploring. I just want to get out of here. I look out the window and see the big oak tree that Jasper used to climb. Edward never told me many specifics about Jasper's human life except that Jasper would draw pictures from the few human memories he had and they always involved this tree. He and his brother would make a game of seeing who could race to the top.

This very tree.

This was his home.

That's all that was ever said about his childhood and here I am barging in on his territory. He may have not lived here for many years but his things were still here. I wonder what the Cullen's would say if they knew about this.

I tuck everything into my bag and lean my head against the head rest. As soon as I close my eyes, I feel someone next to me.

"Are you okay? You were looking a bit pale."

Tommy. I feel like I just escaped him.

"Mhm. I am just fine." I lie.

"Are you sure? Henry noticed you looking ill so we're going to hit the road early."

"Sounds good." I mumble.

The ride was silent which I didn't take for granted and when we got back into downtown Houston, I bid a farewell to everyone.

I walked back to my hotel that was only a few blocks away and headed up to my room. As soon as I got in, I collapsed onto my bed and pulled out one specific picture out of my messenger bag; Jasper's.

I trace the picture with my fingertips and let out a sigh before I fall asleep, dreaming of life on a farm and climbing trees in sunny Houston, Texas.

* * *

**A/N:**

This story has been published and completed for a while now but I saw some errors in Chapter One and I wanted to fix them.

I'm so glad people are still reading this.

Thank you so much.

**Eddiejazz**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning was the same as any other day. I got myself breakfast which consisted of a pop tart and a glass of milk. I then topped it off by running out the door eager to see what the world had to offer me in terms of new ideas and places.

I have my trusty messenger bag strapped across me and Jasper's family pictures tucked away inside safely. I don't know why I brought them, I just felt the need to and I think not knowing the reason is what bugs me the most.

I've moved on from the Cullen's so why is something that weighs barely nothing at all feel like it's weighing me down?

It's not like I don't know what Jasper looked like. I could never forget any of the Cullen's and it's not like I was ever even close to Jasper to begin with... but something about finding these pictures clouds my thoughts of anything else that I should be focusing on.

Shaking my head as if to clear it, I head on my way to explore the city.

There are a lot of horses as I make my way down the street. Apparently when Texans go out for a stroll, they don't use their legs, but horses instead. It's a means of travel here apart from the automobile.

I may be exaggerating but it seems like almost everyone I see is riding horseback.

A man on a beautiful horse tips his hat at me and continues on down the street and I can't help but smile at how wonderful this community of people is.

Spotting a a small Café, I head over to where I can smell the fresh coffee beans emitting from the window. Coffee has become my kryptonite over the years. With as many all nighters as I have due to writing, caffeine has been a godsend.

Two sugars and four spoonfuls of cream later, I'm ready to take on the writing. Taking a seat in one of the booths, I pull out a pen and a piece of paper from my bag. I begin to jot down some ideas that struck me on my way over here...besides the obvious drama that is my life at the moment.

Lonely girl in city.

Vampires.

Southern boys.

Horses.

Something like 'National Treasure'.

I laugh at the last one and crumple up the paper up into a tiny ball. I toss it into a nearby trash can and rest my head on the table in irritation. I bang my head once, then twice. Writer's block will surely be the death of me.

"Rough day, lil' lady? It's only morning'."

I look up to see a real life cowboy standing before me. He's probably in his early fifties but his grey eyes show a young man at heart. He has a ten gallon hat with matching boots and you can't forget about those spikes on the ankle of the boot. Yeah, he's a cowboy alright. I try not to laugh and give a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm starting the day early with frustration," I tell him.

"I see. You mind if I take a seat for a moment?"

"No, go right ahead." I gesture for him to sit across from me and when he does, he gives me a big smile.

"You have pale skin and no accent," he deadpans. "Where you from?"

I laugh. Am I that obvious?

"Shouldn't I get your name first?" I ask instead.

"Pardon me, mam. My name is Carl and I own a ranch outside of town. You are?"

"Bella from Washington."

"Nice to meet you. So, what brings you down here? You seem pretty stressed."

"I'm currently writing a book so I decided to do some traveling," I say as I take a sip of my coffee.

"A writer?" he asks perplexed. He obviously wasn't expecting that. "I would have pegged you as a college student. Awfully young aren't ya?"

"Twenty, but my parents always said I was born thirty. I'm a little ahead of the game." I joke.

He laughs and slaps his knee. "You're a funny lil thing. What're you writing about?"

"I don't know actually. I've already written a couple books but now… I'm stuck; really stuck." I groan.

"I'm sure something will come to you. A lot of things can happen in Texas. If you can't find inspiration here, I don't know where else you can."

"I'm hoping." I sigh.

"What do you want to write about?"

"Don't know. I mean I'm good at romance so…"

"I see." He smiles and his eyes have a twinkle in them. "Southern gentlemen, Cowboys and Indians… yeah, I think you came to the right place. Texas has romance and lots of it. I have been married to my wife since I was seventeen. I'm fifty one, now. I grew up in a little town in Ohio but there wasn't any work so my Pa moved me and my Momma down here. A week later, I met the rest of my life."

I almost tear up at his little story. "That was very beautiful, Carl."

I can only hope true love will be like that for me one day.

"It is. I've never been happier. Have you ever been in love, Bella?"

"Oh yeah. A long time ago, though."

"What?!" he exclaims. "A long time ago? You're only twenty."

If he only knew. I've had enough romance to last me a lifetime. People could be jealous of how good it was while it lasted. Edward and I shared such a tragic love story but a beautiful one even if it was short lived.

Humans will never get to experience what I did and I almost wish people knew that Vampires existed so they could know that soul mates are real. Humans go through life always wondering if someone is out there for them; always waiting for the right person to come along and sometimes those people still end up alone at the end. Edward and I weren't soul mates but that doesn't mean that we still don't deserve a happy ending.

"Bella?"

I snap back to the present and shake my head.

"Oh, sorry," I laugh. "Just thinking. Um…so yeah… I'm young but I was in love but it seems like forever ago. I was seventeen and things got complicated and I think he got scared… I don't know… I'll never know…

One day he decided he didn't love me anymore. But I really do think he just panicked and left. Things were so… _complex_ for only being seventeen years old. No one should ever have to deal with the problems we went through, let alone the heartbreak that followed."

It's true. People could be jealous of the epic love story that I wrote about, but I wouldn't wish the wrath of crazy Vampires hunting them down, not even on my worst enemy.

"I agree," he nods. "Nobody should ever have to deal with heartbreak but it's a part of life…no matter who the person is. It just is. Now, I don't know the details but he was stupid for leaving. You're a very beautiful girl. I'm sure you will be the one breaking hearts in no time."

"Thanks, Carl," I smile softly at him and feel a lot better after venting. He kind of reminds me of Charlie in a way; always understanding with no questions asked.

"You're welcome. I got to go now, but take it easy and let the writing come to you okay? Life shouldn't be so complicated. Never let it get that way."

"I'll try." I smile.

"Remember Bella; you're a writer… you can create any story for yourself." He pats my hand and walks out.

One thing for sure is; Texas is weird, but maybe Carl will be part of that inspiration that I so desperately need.

I finish drinking my coffee and head out onto the streets of Houston.

…

My thoughts wander back to the Cullen's. I can't believe I told a complete stranger about Edward and me. Not like I disclosed any important information about them but still… you'd think I wouldn't confide in someone, let alone a cowboy in the middle of a coffee shop in Texas.

It was all very true, though. I do believe that Edward got scared and freaked out. Something about his morals or my being human had to of set him off. I don't blame Jasper but Edward had a way of always thinking the worst. I wish I could've read his mind in that moment when he finally looked at me on my birthday; after the glass cut open my arm and I sat there bleeding. I'd give anything to see how the wheels were spinning in that head of his and know if that was the moment he decided to leave me.

I don't believe that he didn't love me at all. Despite what he said to me in the forest, he had to have cared for me somehow. After everything we'd been through and him and his family protecting me from the ever sadistic James… If he didn't care for me at all, he wouldn't have sacrificed so much for us; for me.

I see it now. I didn't then…not at the time. All I kept hearing was that he didn't want me and feeling this sense of abandonment after he promised me forever.

After he left, I often asked myself if it was all a game. I considered the idea that he was just intrigued by me because he couldn't read my mind. Had I only been a game for the god like vampire? Surely Jasper would have known by sensing his emotions.

Did he rehearse those lines for hours or was he really trying to kill me with his words?

I had to stop thinking those thoughts or I wouldn't have been able to move on.

Looking back now with a different sense of mind, I think I should have expected it. He was always keeping me at arms length, never fully giving in to anything. He sacrificed so much but was still always afraid of the unknown… and that's saying a lot considering he could read minds and his sister could see the future. I think that's why he fled the way he did… he didn't want more things to spiral out of his control. He didn't know what was coming.

Was he protecting me?

In his weird and crazy way, did he feel he had to leave for my own good?

Was Jasper the last straw for him?

I'll never know.

There will always be doubt without any answers.

Coming to Texas and finding those pictures of Jasper and his family, brings up all these locked away memories that I planned to never have resurface again.

Things are so confusing. I shouldn't even be thinking about these things anymore. I should never have gone on that tour to Jasper's stupid house. Better yet, I probably shouldn't have even come to stupid Texas in the first place.

* * *

A/N:

Edited it by fixing some errors and adding a few little things here and there. I felt that Bella needed more depth into how she feels about finding the pictures and the Cullen's being thrust back into her everyday thoughts again.

Eddiejazz :)


	3. Chapter 3

After sitting in the booth for nearly an hour, I decide to take the cowboy on his offer and head out. I pass by a little girl with long black braids who is dancing around in circles. Her long dress flares out at the bottom and gently glides across the dirty cement. It was a beautiful picture and I only wished I had a camera. I watch as she smiles and looks up into the sky. She looks over to me once and gives a big smile before she continues dancing again.

Maybe all this sun is getting to me.

I need to remember to write down, 'Litlle girl with long black braids wearing a mexican style dress with flowing skirt .' It might come in handy later in the story I still have yet to write.

Maybe I could write a book about traveling back in time because that's what I feel like has been happening since I found Jasper's home.

A thought occurs to me and I stop my walking instantly. I turn back to the girl who is still dancing, "Excuse me? Do you know where a library is?"

She stops and looks at me while pointing across the street. I turn around and realize it was right in front of me. I dash off towards the library.

The building was pretty big and looked very old. I imagine a lot of things in this city are. I step inside and walk over to a computer.

I need to look up records. Death records. Family trees.

I stand up and walk over to the librarian.

"Hi, I'm looking for very old records, possibly from the late 1800's. How would I go about finding such things?"

"What computer are you at?"

I lead her over to my computer and she takes a seat in a chair.

"Do you have anything specific or are you just browsing?"

"Whitlock." I say confidently. "Any Whitlock would be great. I would prefer the earliest."

She looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. "Whitlock, you say? That's very old." She continues to look through the computer and gets up. "There you go. If you need to find anything, it will be in there."

"Thank you." I take the seat and scroll lists of names. Whitlock dates all the way back to the early 1800's. Everything else is blurred. It's so old that I'm surprised I have seen anything this far. Then one name pops up. "Jasper William Whitlock".

I click on his name and read. So, he had two brothers and was the middle child. He left for the army but disappeared and no one had seen him since. They assumed he died in battle.

Very interesting. I guess only I knew the real truth.

It's kind of exciting to read about a piece of history and truely know it was wrong. Only you have the hidden secrets.

Now I know how Jasper felt everytime he would pick up a book about the war and shake his head. They must have gotten it all wrong.

I go back to the previous page and see if there are any relatives of his left. Most likely, no but it never hurts to try.

Madeline Whitlock and Ryan Whitlock died in car accident leaving two children behind. It gives no date but seems recent. The names above are from the seventies so this would have to be present day.

I almost jump for joy at the revelation. Why do I care, though? It's not like I'll ever see the Cullen's ever again.

I've moved on and so have they.

After finding what I was looking for, I head out of the building and walk aimlessly down the street. Jasper Whitlock has family that is still alive. It's amazing.

They keep popping up in my head. What am I even researching anymore?

I wonder if he ever saw his family. I know he couldn't meet them because that would definitely lead you to your death, but I wonder if he ever checked on them. Maybe he was like Edward and peeked in windows. I laugh at that.

I stop short when I spot a building with the name "Houston Adoption Center." across the street and it has a help wanted sign hanging in the front window. They needed volunteers to help with the younger children. Maybe those children would be there.

What am I thinking? They probably got adopted or live with some close friends or something. I have become obsessed with this. Focus, Bella.

Oh, screw it. I walked across the street and inside the building.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asks me.

"Um… yes. I saw the Help Wanted poster and I thought I could volunteer."

What?! I do not want to volunteer. What is wrong with me?

"Come with me." A new voice says. I turn around to see a see woman around my mom's age. She leads me towards the back and into a cafeteria where lots of children are sat at many different tables eating.

It's so sad to think these kids have no families…Parents who didn't want them or couldn't afford to take care of them.

They saw it as a burden, not a life. Perhaps they saw it a different way but I can't help but think of how they are missing out on children growing up.

"Sorry, my name is Caroline and I haven't had lunch yet. I was at a doctor's appt. So, you'll have to excuse my ravenous appetite."

"That's fine" I say. I watch as she grabs a lunch tray and grabs a slice of pizza from one of the Lunch Lines. We then take a seat at an empty table and I watch as she silently stuffs her face.

"I really do apologize. I am so sorry."

"It's fine. I am positive." I assure her. "What does the job entail exactly? I mean I'm just volunteering?"

"Yes." She nods. "There are too many kids here. We have the funds for all of them, just not enough staff. It's getting a bit hard. We got two new arrivals last week and I must say, it's been a while since we had gotten a baby in here… well newborn anyway. So that's been a refreshing change but then everyone wants to see the baby since they're so cute and since we had extra room, an adoption center in Dallas was closing so they sent them all here a few days ago. It's been rough."

"Wow. I must say you do have a lot on your hands."

"Oh yes. So, I would need you to help with the children. Help dress the little ones. Maybe assist on taking them to the playground. That sort of thing."

"Anything you'd like to know about me?"

"Yes. Here are some papers…" she pulls out a few sheets of paper out of her bag and slides them across to me with a pen, "I need to know your background history. You're full name, social security, age, etc. You're not a crazy person are you?"

"No" I laugh. "I'd like to think I'm quite sane." Except for the fact that I was canoodling with vampires. That would get me locked up in a heartbeat.

"Good. After you fill that out, I will have Miranda, our secretary run a check on you. In the meantime, tell me about yourself."

"Let's see. I graduated high school, wrote two books and now I am working on my third. I'm traveling Texas to get some stimulus on what to write."

"Ah, you're a writer." It wasn't a question. It was more of a revelation.

"Yes, Mam." I nod.

"So you need a spark to help the writing process and you think you can find it here."

"If you put it that way…"

"These kids are great but they don't need someone who is only interested in-"

"Hey, hey." I cut her off a bit agitated. "No, you have me all wrong, Caroline. Sure I need to write my book but I have all the free time in the world. I love kids. I may not want any of my own but it doesn't mean that when I see one in need, I won't help. That is my purpose."

There was a moment of silence and then she gives me a warm smile. "Alright, then."

After finding out that I was approved of my background check, Caroline gave me a tour of the place. Boys shared a room with other boys and girls shared a room with other girls. Babies were separated in a nursery but they all ranged from six months to a year but there was one baby who caught my eye. He was about four months and had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I peered over his in his crib and he gave me the cutest smile ever.

"That's Bryan. He's the new baby I told you about. Him and his sister came in and are inseparable. She can't leave his side. She spends her recess time inside with him and all of her free time. She is such a sweet girl. We're trying not to separate them but these things happen." Caroline sighs giving me a sad smile.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course." She picks him up and places him in my arms and he lets out a cute little gurgle.

"Awe" she coos. "He likes you."

He wraps his tiny little hand around my index finger and I can't help but make baby talk. I take a seat in one of the chairs and rub his soft, sweet little head.

A little girl comes barging in and it would be almost comical the way she growls at me if it weren't for the recognizable similarities.

"Who are you? You cannot have my brother!"

"Sadie" Caroline scolds. "Stop that."

"No!" she pouts and stomps her foot.

I stare wide eyed and see her bright honey blonde curls that come down to her waist and notice her bright blue eyes. She looks just like Jasper. She's the female version of himself; only smaller.

"Um… don't worry Sadie. I am not here to take your brother away. I'm a new volunteer."

"Oh." She takes a seat next to me in one of the chairs and rubs his tummy.

"He's all I have. I need my baby brother." She whispers sadly.

"I couldn't agree more." I smile.

After I left, I had went back to my hotel room trying to stop the whirling of thoughts in my head.

I had gone to Jaspers home and found pictures of him and his family.

I had possibly found two of his relatives.

I have surely gone insane.

I grabbed my phone and decided to call Charlie since I haven't talked to him all week. I needed to hear a familiar voice and my mother was out of the question. Since she's been with Phil she's all 'Pro Love'. It gets rather annoying.

"Hello?" He picks up on the first ring. It makes me smile. Thank goodness for caller Id.

"Hi, Charlie."

"Bella! It's good to hear from you kid. How's Texas?"

"Oh, you know… fine." I played around with the cord on the phone and try to lie for all that its worth.

"I miss you Bells. The food isn't the same with out you and Billy keeps teasing me that you're going to run off with some cowboy."

"Charlie." I laugh. I'm so glad he can't see my blush through the phone. "No need to worry. I'm trying to write my book, you know. So there's no time for that. I signed up to volunteer at an orphanage thing today. The kids are really sweet."

"Wow, really? Well, I'm happy for you. I just want you to write so you can come back home."

"I know. Me too."

"You know, I thought you didn't want kids?"

"Just because I don't want any, doesn't mean I cant help them. It's so sad to see them like that. They have no families."

"As much as I hate to say it, I really would like some grand kids in the future. Maybe working there you could—"

"Okay, enough drinking the beer. You're clearly delusional."

He gives a hearty laugh and I cant help but chuckle a bit myself.

"I'm just kidding… to an extent."

"Uh huh." I roll my eyes and give a snort. "Alright Charlie, I gotta go but I'll try to call you next week."

"Alright, Love you Bells."

"Love you too."

I started to get choked up on the phone of missing my dad. It's been so hard. I need to hurry up with this book. I'm not coming home until I finish.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**I'm so glad you like mt story. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :)**

**Like I said before, I really do have plans for this story and I hope you will all be on board with it. **

**Thanx once again!**

**Sapphire**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

The next afternoon, I head back to the adoption center where I meet Caroline in her office. She was organizing a party tonight for eligible parents to meet with children.

"It seems a bit…odd, don't you think?" I say hesitantly "It's like these people are going grocery shopping or something. They're not food. They're children."

"Yes, I know that. We usually do the interviews but it is so cramped in here that we need to get some of these children homes and fast. I invited some couples for tonight and they were eager to meet with more than just one child at a time. That's why I was wondering if you could stay tonight. All the children will be running amuck and I need them on their best behavior."

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Good. Now do you remember Sadie from yesterday?"

How could I forget? Jasper's relative… well at least I think that's her.

"Yes, mam."

"Well, I need you to go and help her pick out a dress. She was throwing a fit earlier and no one can seem to calm her down. She's a fiery little thing. Think you can manage?"

I nod my head in response.

"Good. Now go down the hallway and make a right at the very end. She's the third door on the left."

I walk out of the room and down the hallway where I see children's drawings hung up everywhere. I remember when mine covered the fridge and walls. Literally. As a child, I decided I didn't like paper and the walls were my giant canvas instead. I was stripped from my Crayola box for a week. I never cried so hard in my life.

I find her room and the door is open. I see her sitting on her bed with her back to me.

"Hi Sadie." I say as I tap her door.

She turns around startled at my voice and gives me a little smile.

"Hello, Bella."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

I walk over and sit on her bed. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Today people are coming and I don't want them to take my brother away from me."

"Oh, Sadie. I understand that you're upset, but wouldn't you want a good home?"

"No." she pouts. "I want my old home."

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's possible."

"They all say that to me." she sniffs

"Why don't you stick to your brothers' side all night at the party? Let everyone know you're a package deal."

"Okay."

"How old are you Sadie?"

"Four but I'm almost five! My mommy used to say I was a very big girl."

"She was right." I wrap an arm around her and give her a warm smile.

"Do you want me to help you pick out a dress?"

She nods eagerly and jumps off her bed with a light thud, all thoughts of crying forgotten. She rushes over to her closet and picks out a yellow sun dress and a pink dress with ruffles. A little too pink if you ask me.

"Which one do you like?" I ask her.

"Hmm…" she taps her foot on the hardwood floor and I try my hardest not to laugh. She's too cute. "I like the pink one but which one do you think all the grown ups will like on me?"

"The yellow one because I think it will look beautiful with your golden hair." I say honestly.

"Then I wear the pink one!" She throws the yellow dress in the bottom of her closet and shuts her bedroom door. I stare at her wide eyed.

"Sadie, why on earth did you do that?"

"I don't want to go and live with some stranger. My mommy said never to look tempting until you're at least thirty."

"Sweetheart, I don't think it will make a difference in what dress you wear if someone wants to adopt you or not."

She huffs and looks away. She is definitely a stubborn child.

"Honey, I will be by your side all night. I will let everyone know that you and your brother are together, okay?"

"Really Bella?"

"Yes. I promise."

...

When I first arrived at the party, I was shocked on how it looked. The cafeteria was transformed into something beautiful and you could tell the children helped decorate. I was carrying a peaceful Bryan in my arms. He liked all the different colors around the room and he gurgled at anyone who came near. He was a very happy child.

Now his sister on the other hand was not. She decided to wear the pink dress and skip around the room giving off lots of excess energy. I think she was trying to scare potential candidates at adopting her or her brother.

I look down at Bryan and tap his nose playfully. He is the cutest little baby I have ever seen.

"You are just so good with him!" a woman gushes. "Can I hold him?"

I hand her over trying to ignore the jealousy that stirs up inside me and I give her a bright smile. "His name is Bryan."

"He doesn't look like a Bryan. He looks more like a Christopher."

"Well, I'm sorry but his name is Bryan" I snap. I take Bryan from her arms and stalk off to find Sadie. She's sitting at a table alone while eating her pudding.

"I don't think anyone likes me." She says when she sees me. "I don't know if I like that or not."

She twirls her spoon in her pudding without eating it and I feel so bad as she sits there and sulks.

"Honey, no one hates you. Maybe intimidated but—"

"What's inimated mean?"

"Intimidated" I correct, "It means you may come on a bit strong. Slow down. You're a little girl."

"How's my little brother?"

"Very calm. He hasn't cried all night." I grin.

"How long will you be here for? I don't want you to leave."

"I don't know. I can't stay forever."

"No one can."

"You're a very deep four year old you know that?" I start to tickle her sides and she laughs causing Bryan to make happy little noises.

...

After everyone left and the children were put to bed, I helped clean up with Caroline. We were walking around with plastic garbage bags and tossing in plates and cups.

"You were good with the kids tonight." Caroline says to me.

"I tried. I think Marco through up cookies earlier. I had to carry him to bed and rub his tummy. Sadie was jealous" I chuckle.

"After one day she has grown so close to you. I wonder why."

"I don't know. She's a sweet little girl and so is her brother."

"They are. Would you ever adopt, Bella?"

I stop my cleaning and stare at her. "I-I don't know. I mean I never really gave it thought and… I don't know."

"You'd make a good mom."

"Thank you" I say even though I don't know how I really feel about that. " Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"What are Sadie and Bryan's last name?"

"I believe… its Whitlock. Yes, it's Whitlock. Why?"

Wow.

"Oh, no reason. Such an old name."

"I know. Not many of them old fashioned names around."

I know a few.

So it's Sadie and Bryan Whitlock. Yeah, this is pretty crazy.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. **

**I'm thinking that when Jasper and Bella eventually see eachother, I'm wondering how that will play out. I have a few ideas but... **

**Things are still very rough. I have to decided between a few different things. I love ideas so if you have any, please let me know. **

**Thanx again and I hop you enjoy!**

**Sapphire**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next few weeks passed by in a blur and I had grown especially close to Sadie and Bryan. No one had adopted them yet but after that party the center held, six kids went home with wonderful families a week later.

I chose to jot down little things about Sadie and Bryan. I took them to the park and Bryan spit up all over me and my hair. I ended up searching the entire park for a wet cloth. It was a horrid yet priceless moment.

Whatever my story turns out to be, that has to be added inside.

I just got off the phone with Charlie and I was telling him about the kids and how they've triggered a spark in my writing. He could tell I'm a lot happier. It's nice to befriend someone wherever you go, no matter how young they may be. Sadie and Bryan are great.

...

Now, I flip through the channels aimlessly as I lay on my hotel bed. There's nothing to do. I think about how Charlie wants me to visit him for a while. I know he really means that he wants me to come back home permanently but I don't think I can just yet. I have seemed to take a liking to Texas and I think it's because of two very special kids. Even though they are a reminder of the Cullen's in some way, I don't really think about them. I feel like I'm back on track. Last night I wrote eight pages worth of writing to publish. I'll have to see where it takes me.

I look at the clock on the wall and its nine o'clock p.m. I throw on a tank top and a pair of jean shorts and grab my bag as I make my way out the door. There is nothing else to do tonight. I need a good exercise anyway.

The brisk air feels so good on my skin that I don't notice how far I have walked to. I think I have walked out of downtown Houston. I see a barn to ym left and some horses are still out trotting around. I walk along the white fence and see one gallop as if it has no care in the world. It's very peaceful.

I see a… is it stable boy? He comes outside of the barn and rounds up the horses leading them inside for the night. Apparently, I'm done for the night as well and I decide to head on back. Before I could turn around, I hear a voice as smooth as velvet.

"Hello, my dear. Beautiful isn't it?"

I turn around to look at a Hispanic woman in her mid twenties. She eyes me up and down and licks her lips which make me very uncomfortable.

Then realization sets in when I see her eyes. They're red.

Vampire.

"H-Hi" I stutter.

"Don't be nervous, sugar."

"I'm not nervous." I lie. "You just scared me."

Understatement of the year.

Calm down, Bella… Calm down.

"What's your name?" she asks me as she takes a step closer.

"Jessica." Did I just say that?

"Are you from around here? I've never seen you before."

"I…I'm just passing through. I am writing a book."

"What are you writing about?"

"Vampires." Crap, I can't believe I just said that.

Now she truly looks intrigued.

"I see… And what have you found out about these… vampires?"

"I-"

"Maria! We have to go! Now!" a voice hisses in the distance, a voice that I cannot see.

Maria whips her head towards the voice and hisses back, "I am busy!"

"No, Maria! We must go!"

She looks at me and lets out a low growl.

"You better thank your lucky stars tonight, Sugar. You just got lucky." And the she runs off at a human pace and I run as fast as I can back to the hotel.

I almost got killed by a vampire. I haven't seen one since they left me back in Forks.

I hate Texas.

…

When I get back inside my hotel room, I grab Jasper's picture room out of my bag and stare at it for a long time.

"How could you guys leave me when there are worse things out there in the world?" I mumble before placing the picture on my bed.

I dial Charlie's phone number and wait for him to pick up.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hi Charlie. How are things? I didn't wake you did I?" I try to easy me nerves by fidgeting my hands.

He laughs, "No Bells. It's a two hour difference. It's only eight here."

Oh, right. "Um, I was just wondering if I could come back home for a while."

"Really?! Of course you can! What changed your mind, kiddo?"

"I was thinking I could just finish my book up there instead. I think I got what I need down here."

I leave out the part where I almost got eaten by a vampire.

"When are you coming?"

"I was thinking like… a week maybe? I need to get myself a little apartment but I can get that when I get there."

"You don't have to you know. I love having you here."

"I know. I'll think about it. Alright, well I got to be up early to go to the adoption center but I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure Bells. Love you."

"Love you, too Charlie."

I close my eyes and lay down. I don't dream of vampires who sparkle in the sunlight and confess their love to me. I dream of red eyed monsters who are out for my blood and who won't stop until they get it.

…

The next morning I arrive at the center a little early. I want to talk to Caroline about leaving. I find her in her office going over today's schedule and approveing snacks for the children.

"Hey, Bella. How are you this morning?"

"Um, I need to talk to you. It's very important."

"Sure. Have a seat."

I guess I will just have to be blunt. "I'm leaving next week."

"That was not what I was expecting. Can I ask why?"

"I really miss my dad and I feel bad that he hasn't had a good home cooked meal since I left" I joke.

In all honesty, Maria scared the hell out of me. I was almost her dinner.

"I see. Have you finished your book yet?"

I let out a heavy sigh and run my hands through my hair. "No. I'll just have to when I return to Washington. I mean I have added a lot more things since I started here but I think it's time for me to go back. I can continue to search for my inspiration there."

"Well I wish you good luck. I'll miss you. I wont be the only one missing you when you're gone though." She gives me a pointed look.

Crap. "Sadie and Bryan."

She nods her head. "Let her down easy, Bella."

I nod my head and walk out of the room. I walk into Sadie's room to bring her to breakfast. I start to contemplate how I will break her the news. This will not be easy.

When I get there, she's sitting in her room with another girl, Brianna and they're coloring.

"Hi, girls." I say.

"Hi Bella! Look what I drew you!"

Sadie jumps up from the floor and hands me a picture and what I assume to be me, her and her brother are drawn across the paper.

"It's beautiful! I love it. Thank you so much!"

This is going to be harder than I thought. I have grown quite attached to her and her brother. I don't think I can picture leaving them.

Then a brilliant but very frightening idea pops into my head. An idea I think I've always had.

"Alright guys, let's go get breakfast."

I lead them down the hallway making sure I have my picture and run into Caroline on the way.

"Hey, can you two go to the cafeteria without me? I have to talk to Miss. Caroline."

"Ok, Bella." Sadie says happily and skips down the hallway with Brianna.

Caroline looks at me expectantly and I know I have to spit it out.

"I want to adopt Sadie and Bryan."

What I thought would be surprise on her face wasn't that one at all. She looked… was that smug?

"I knew you would come to your senses."

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, Bella. Bryan doesn't let anyone rock him except you and Sadie wont get close to anyone but you either. You three have a special bond. I know you are young but I have a good feeling."

I am speechless. I don't know what to say.

"The process can take from a few weeks to a year, but since you work on the inside…" she winks at me and laughs, "I can make a deal with you."

"Which is?" I prompt.

"You take good care of those kids."

"I promise" I said and I meant it.

When I think about it, I think I always knew I would take them. Somewhere in the back of my mind it was there screaming at me but I chose to ignore it. I let all the obvious signs pass by and I tried to be the volunteer that I started out to be, but along the way it grew to be so much more.

I love those kids.

* * *

**I love reviews! Thank you so much for responding so well to this story. :)**

**Remember to review and if you have any ideas, let me know!**

**Thanx guys!**

**Sapphire**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up extremely nervous and I haven't been able to stop the butterflies floating around in my stomach. I have to talk to Sadie and ask her if it would be okay if I could be the one to adopt her and her brother.

I've never been more terrified of a four year old in my life than I am at this exact moment.

I found Sadie in her bedroom coloring in her coloring book as she leaned against her head board.

"Hi, Sadie." I say catching her attention.

"Bella!" She jumps up and gives me a big hug.

"How are you?"

"Good. Bryan is in the cafeteria with Caroline and I got bored. He gets all yucky when he eats."

I laugh at that.

"Sweetheart, I wanted to talk to you." I take a seat on her bed and she follows right after me. I look into her bright blue eyes. "I'm leaving next week, Sadie. I'm going back home."

"What? No, you can't go, Bella!" she yells.

"Calm down, Hun. See, I wanted… I wanted you and Bryan to come with me."

"You want to adopt us?"

I nod my head and wait for the crying and screaming to start but it never comes. She leaps into my arms and hugs me so tight; I don't think I'll be able to breathe.

"Yes, Bella! Thank you so much! Are you going to be our new mommy?!"

"Only if you want me to be!"

"Yes, I do!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer and I cried tears of joy. I have two beautiful children now.

…

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion. I received hugs from the other team members and some of the kids told me goodbye. Some kids cried while others looked at me like I had a third head.

I signed the adoption papers and they came back approved. I have more than enough money to provide for… my children. I love that word. Being a best selling author sure pays well.

Caroline wished us the best of luck and cracked jokes about how i'm the youngest woman to ever adopt.

I decided on leaving earlier than expected. Tomorrow I'll head to the store and get the necessities they need at this very moment and then when we return to Washington I'll get everything else.

Tonight's their last night at the adoption center so everyone decided to have a goodbye party for the two. While they did that, I went back to my hotel room to phone Charlie to tell him the news.

"Hello?" his gruff voice answers.

"Hi Charlie!" I say.

"Hey, kid. How are you?"

"Good. Listen, there's been a change in the plans."

"Oh no." he mutters.

"No! It's nothing like that. I'll be there the day after tomorrow. I hope that's okay."

"That is definitely more than okay, Bella! I'm very excited."

"Okay well you see… I wont be coming alone."

"I don't understand."

"Well…" I start off hesitantly, "You always wanted grand children. I adopted Sadie and Bryan."

"You did what?!"

"Don't be mad, Charlie. I—"

"Bells," he sighs. "I am not mad. I'm very happy for you. Stop thinking I won't agree with your decisions. I am so happy that I have two new additions to my family."

"Really?" I ask surprised. "So, you're okay with this?"

"Of course; you shocked the hell out of me but I am so thrilled. I'm going to tell everyone! I got two new grand kids!"

"O god." I groan. "Everyone will know. As soon as I get there, the gossip will have already started."

"It wouldn't be Forks if there wasn't." Charlie chuckles.

…

The next day I went out to the store and picked up things Sadie and Bryan will need for when we get to Washington. I picked up a few sweaters and jackets. I grabbed socks, underwear and of course, the diapers.

Caroline had made me a list of what I needed right away. I'd be lost without it.

After I dropped everything off at the hotel, I decided to say a final goodbye to Jasper's home.

I took a taxi and I had to pay him double the cost of one single trip. I guess no one comes out this far out anymore.

"Give me a few minutes." I say to the cabbie.

I grab the flower that I brought with me and lay it on of the cracking cement pieces outside.

I don't know why I needed closure from this place. Maybe I was really saying goodbye. When I decided to move on after they left me, I just decided. I hopped up and said to myself, 'You're going to do this.' I never visited the meadow and I never went back to their house. I never got my goodbye.

Maybe that's why I did this.

Or maybe I did this for Sadie and Bryan. Maybe I was saying goodbye for them. They never got to with their parents and they are the last bloodline of the Whitlock's.

"Goodbye" I whisper.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**In the last chapter, Maria was really Maria lol. Jasper was not with her. The reason for her quick departure was just quick luck for Bella. She got to keep her life.**

**It was the same thing when Bella was rescued from cliff diving. I intended for Jacob to be the one who saved her and I still feel that way, but I dont know if I want Bella to know that.**

**Some things in Bella's life aren't answered and I'm not too sure if I want them to be answered in the first place.**

**I don't even know if I want Jasper in this story, actually. I'm not a team Jacob fan and I feel it would make...certain things a bit moer complicated. He exists in this story, but I don't know if I want to make him known. We will see...**

**The Cullen's will be arrving within the next two chapters or so. ****I'm debating if I should have a Jasper P.O.V. and/or possibly an Edward but I dont know. **

**Bleh, it's a sticky situation.**

**I would really appreciate some ideas. The ones you have sent me were wonderful. Thank you! Keep them coming!**

**Sapphire**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When I woke up this morning, I was a bit achy. I must admit that last night was a bit rough for my back. The hotel brought a crib with wheels up to my room for Bryan which I was grateful. But Sadie and I shared the bed. She hogged the covers all night and I barely slept a wink, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

I think I got up at least three times because of Bryan crying. He wasn't used to the new surroundings. I can only imagine what it will be like once we get to Forks.

I called Charlie explaining that I would take a cab to his house rather than him pick us up. I wanted to surprise him with the kids and I certainly did not want their first experience in Washington to be riding in the back of his police cruiser.

…

We have finally arrived in Forks, Washington and I have to admit, I missed the green. Sadie was jumping up and down in her seat. She was so excited to be having a grandpa and Bryan… well he made baby noises the entire way to Charlie's.

When we finally pulled up, Charlie must have heard us because he met us outside. As soon as I stepped out, he gripped me into a hug and cried.

"Oh, Charlie, don't get all emotional on me!" I joke, letting a few of my own tears escape.

"Oh, Bella. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too dad."

He gives me one more squeeze before he lets go. I unhook Sadie from her booster seat and take Bryan out of his.

"Grandpa!" Sadie yells as she jumps into Charlie's arms. He looks surprised but then he smiles and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why hello, Sadie."

"Hello. I am so happy that I'm here, Grandpa."

"Me too." He smiles. He walks over to me and grabs Bryan. "And you… you're very adorable."

I let him take the kids in the house while I grab everything. I make three trips from the cab and back to the house before I'm finished. When I get back inside, I'm greeted with a beautiful sight; Charlie has Bryan in his lap as Sadie curls up on his other side.

I'm home.

…

"Charlie! " I yell as I run into the kitchen. I see him feeding Bryan while Sadie is chewing on a pop tart at the kitchen table.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where the heck is my truck?" I ask as I tap my foot impatiently on the kitchen floor. It's a trait I picked up from my daughter.

His face turns a light shade of pink and he clears his throat. "Bella. We have to be reasonable here."

"What?" I ask him confused.

"I... I had to sell your truck to the junk yard. You were bringing kids back with you. I bought you a new car. It's outside."

"I can't believe you sold my truck. Wait, that purple Audi that is outside is mine? Oh my god! Thank you! I run up to him and give him a hug, carefully avoiding Bryan."

"Did you hear that Bryan?" I say in my best baby voice. "Mommy got a new car!"

"Well it's a 2007 but… "

"I don't care" I smile happily. "How'd you afford it?"

"I got money saved up Bells. You should test the car out. You got to take the kids shopping anyway. It's getting chillier."

"Alright. Sadie after you're done eating, we're going to go shopping and get you some new clothes. Let me take Bryan for you dad. Crap, I still have to find an apartment or a house or something. I know you don't like that idea but I need the space for the kids."

I go into my bedroom and put on some warmer clothes for Bryan. He's all snuggly inside of his sleeper. I just want to squeeze him.

"I love you" I whisper to him. He gives me a little laugh and my heart melts once more.

"Mommy?"

I turn around to face Sadie with a big grin across my face, "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I have a pink bedroom? I've always wanted one!"

"I don't like pink but as soon as we get our house, I will give you a pink bedroom."

"Yes! I am so happy!" She runs downstairs yelling, "Grandpa! I'm getting a pink bedroom!"

Once we get settled in the car, I drive in my brand new Audi and take note of the familiar surroundings. "Look, that's my old school."

"Wow, Mommy it's big. Am I going to go there?"

"No. You're going to Forks Elementary next year."

"I want to go to the big school."

"Trust me Sadie; I think your school is bigger than mine." I laugh.

"Really? Well, I'll go to my school then and Bryan can come with me but not until he's big like me."

"We're here. Every little girl loves the mall."

"I do."

Once inside, I took the kids to all the different stores. Sadie's favorite was the Gymboree. She said all these dresses were better than the ones she wore in Texas. Bryan doesn't seem to care for the clothes but he likes all the toys I bought him.

After going home and tucking the kids into bed, well my bed. Sadie took my bed and Bryan is in a play pen, I decided to go downstairs and watch some TV. I then realize that I have to find us a place and fast. The kids need their own room.

I hop on the computer that's in the living room and Google some available houses in Forks. One particular house stands out. It's beautiful and is in my price range. I send the realtor an email and click off for the night.

Hopefully, I can get approved and move in within the next week. Sadie and Bryan will finally have a real home and we can be a real family.

Letting out a sigh, I can finally relax. I lie on the couch and stare at the ceiling. I feel at ease. Nothing can ruin my moment.

Ah, crap. I still have to write my book.

* * *

**In my last update, I meant to say I don't know if I want JACOB in this story not JASPER…. Oops. Sorry. **

**Of course JASPER will be in it. It's a JxB fan fic.**

**I apologize for the confusion.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Days went by and I still hadn't heard anything from the real estate agent and I was about to give up. But on the seventh day, I woke up early to the house phone ringing constantly in my ear. I reached over and yanked the phone off its hook.

"Hello?" I ask annoyed.

"Hi, may I speak with Isabella Swan, please."

"Speaking."

"This is Lynette Calder from Samuel's Real Estate. I got your E-mail on a house you would like to purchase."

I spring up and clear my throat, thanking god that I got a callback.

"Yes, that was me."

"Are you still interested?"

"Of course. I was surprised to hear from you. It's been a week."

"I know and I am terribly sorry. I've been very busy. I have been out of town."

"No worries."

"Well, there is a slight problem. The owners of the house decided not to sell it, but there is another house almost exactly like it in Port Angeles. The price is the exact same and the owners are in town if you would like to meet with them today."

"How many rooms?"

"Six."

"Ok."

"Apparently they only use the house as a vacation spot and don't ever plan on returning. They just want to get rid of it. The place is quite dusty and needs a clean up but it's all yours. I ran a credit check on you earlier and you were approved. Do you think you could come by around noon and take a look? I mean, it's practically all yours. The family is eager to leave."

"Yeah. I can check it out."

"Okay, great. The address is 3246 Maple Lane. I will talk to you later then. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and squeal like a little girl, I'm so excited.

Charlie strolls into the living room with sleep in his eyes. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I got a house! The real estate lady called me back."

"Congratulations! I'm so glad you found something."

"This is great! I mean it's not in forks, but Port Angeles is still good. My kids can have a big house and play in the yard. It's amazing. I have to call Renee and tell her the good news."

"Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"You still need to call Renee and tell her you have children, let alone a damn house."

My smile instantly falters and I sit on the couch.

"Look, I'm not trying to rain on your parade but I think she has a right to know. Don't you think?"

"I hate it when you're right."

"I know." He smiles and pats my leg.

"She's scary when she's mad" I laugh.

"Trust me, I know. Don't you worry—"

He's cut off by a stampede running down the stairs. It's just Sadie. "Mommy, Bryan is up. He won't stop talking."

'Talking?" Charlie raises an eyebrow.

"He's making baby noises. I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

"You make breakfast, Bella and I'll go and get my grand baby."

After Charlie walks up the stairs, I walk into the kitchen with ym daighter hot on my heels. I grab the ingredients for scrambled eggs and make my way over to the stove.

"Guess what, Sadie?

"What?

"I think I found us a new house. Do you want to come with me later and see it?"

"Oh yes! I want to pick out my room."

"You do, do you?"

"Uh huh. It's going to be pink remember?"

I shudder at the thought. "Mhm. Pink. Lots of pink."

"It's going to be so pretty, mommy. I want a pink bed and pink walls and lots of pink dresses for my pink closet."

"You may want another color. You don't want want to drown yourself in pink, do you?"

"But I do! I love pink."

I internally groan and decide i'll try later to persuade her on at least another color. If not, i'm going to throw up pink.

"How many eggs?"

"Three. I'm a growing girl."

"You are." I smile.

"Whew!" Charlie says as he takes a seat at the table with Bryan in his lap. "This kid knows how to make a smelly diaper."

"Charlie, I'm cooking. Gross."

Sadie giggles which causes Bryan to laugh at his sister's antics.

"You guys are not helping" I laugh.

…

At noon, I pulled up to the house that will hopefully be mine. It was very secluded and far off from the main road. I kind of liked that but at the same time, I like my civilization.

The house was white with a wrap around porch. The two story home looked very roomy. That was a plus with two children. I like the idea of them each having their own play room and perhaps my own little library.

I carry Bryan and adjust his hat to keep his ears warm from the cool washington air. I do not need them getting sick on me. Sadie holds my free hand and we walk up to the porch.

"Will you knock for me, please?" I ask her

Sadie pounds on the door three loud times and I have to hold her back the fourth time.

"Not so hard" I laugh.

A woman with short black hair opens the door and lets us in. "You must be Isabella and these must be your adorable children. I'm Lynette"

"Nice to meet you. Please call me Bella."

"Alright, Bella."

She ushers us inside and I nearly gasp at the sight. I wasn't paying attention to the introductions she was giving and I wasn't paying attention to the beautiful design of the house.

I was staring into seven pairs of equally shocked topaz eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! ( I forgot to say that last time. Sorry.)**

**I'm so happy with the responses I have been getting. Keep sending me your ideas and reviews! I'm going to use some of your suggestions. **

**Thanx again!**

**Sapphire!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

J POV

I am standing here in pure shock. I could feel my family's shock as well and it only intensified my emotions more.

Lynette was giving off confusion and Bella was in stun. Then her stun turned to panic. I can only imagine her thoughts.

The children however were another story. The baby was content but the little girl was giddy and smiling at everyone.

I looked at her and she looked so familiar. Her blue eyes reminded me of my human life. I shook out of those thoughts when Lynette interrupted us.

"Okay then. Do you all know each other?"

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Yes, from a long time ago."

"What a happy reunion then. Shall we get started?" she asks.

"Um… I…I…" Bella begins but she can't finish. Her emotions are all over the place. I send out waves of calm to everyone and they instantly relax. Bella looks at me and gives me a small smile in thanks.

"Let's start with the tour." Lynette begins. "This living room is very spacious—"

"Hold on." Bella interrupts. "My son is sweating bullets in here."

These are her children? They look nothing like her and the girl must be nearly five years old. There is no way. Edward looks over at me and nods in agreement.

Bella takes off the baby's hat and I gasp. His hair, even though it is not fully in, is just like mine. Little blonde curls lay upon his head in tiny little waves. His blue eyes are just like mine when I was human. These children look exactly like me. You can't miss the resemblance even if you tried.

Everyone else seemed to be on the same page as they stare intently at the children. Bella looks torn as if she wants to run out the door and never come back.

"You have children, Bella?" Edward asks his voice cracking slightly. It's the first time he's said her name aloud in a long time.

"Yes, I do." Bella replies looking at him.

I feel the love, depression and confusion rolling off of him and I send him waves of serenity. He lightly growls at me.

"Hi." The little girl smiles at everyone. "I'm Sadie Whitlock and this is my brother Bryan Whitlock. It's nice to meet you all."

If vampires could pass out, I'm sure I would at this very instant. Esme places a hand on my shoulder and I just stare at Sadie.

Bella's emotions are more panicked now and I wonder what she has been up to since we left her. What made her and these children's lives intercede with one another.

"You look like me", Sadie points out to me.

"I was thinking the same thing" Emmett says in awe.

I gulp even though I don't need to and take a seat on the couch.

"Ok, since we have the introductions covered, how about we take the tour now?" Bella asks and gives a nervous chuckle.

Yes, I will definitely find out what she's been up to all this time.

As Carlisle, Esme and Lynette show Bella and her… children… who look exactly like me the upstairs, I stay down here with everyone else.

"I can't believe it. How come I never seen this? I don't understand." Alice complains as she paces the floor in front of me.

"She has kids? Jasper, they look just like you. My Bella has kids and…" Edward rambles.

"Do you think I haven't noticed? You can read my thoughts, Edward. I mean… they have the last name 'Whitlock'. How many others have that name?"

"It's so weird. I thought that name didn't exist anymore" Rosalie adds.

"You're telling me." I cover my face with my hands and groan. "I can't handle this."

"Dude, what's going to happen now?" Emmett asks. "Are we still going to Alaska with this happening?"

"I have no idea" I say.

It's true. I think I need to stay and figure what the hell is going on. We only came back from Alaska a week ago after we got a call from the real estate agency saying someone wanted to buy the house.

We figured we'd come down, stay a few days and pack some personal belongings we left here and leave again. None of us wanted to stay in Washington because it brought back memories when we lived in Forks. Everything reminded the family of Bella and with Edward hearing everyone's thoughts, it became too much for him.

We weren't expecting to have Bella come waltzing back into our lives and with two kids… two kids that look exactly like me and share my last name.

I can handle newborns and the Volturi but bring me two little beings with the same blood that once flowed through my dried veins; I freak.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I love them! :)**

**I know this chapter was kind of short but hey... we finally got to see Jasper _AND_ got to have his POV all in one! Talk about a bonus! LOL.**

**I think next chapter will go back to Bella's POV but I dont know. If I do... do you think I shoud have another Jasper POV? What about an Edward POV?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanx guys!**

**Sapphire**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I was being shown the upstairs of the house and I really couldn't tell you anything about it if you asked me. My focus was on the Cullen's. They were here. I didn't even know they had a house here and I was a bit… worried to say in the least.

"Mommy, I like this room! It has a big window and I can see the jungle!" Sadie exclaims.

"It's not a jungle, Sadie. It's a forest."

"Do you think there are monkey's hiding in there?" she asks me.

"No, but I believe dangerous things hide in the woods and if you're not careful, they'll pop out at you." I mumble the last part under my breath.

"Gah...blub, blub…"

I look over to see Bryan smiling happy at me and gurgling. "And what about you? I love you yes I do. Do you like this room?"

"It's mine" Sadie growls.

I hear laughter come from downstairs and I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry; Bryan is going to have his own room."

"I really want this house. Are you sure you don't need it?" I ask looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"No, dear. It's all yours." Esme smiles.

"You sure you don't need it anytime in the near future? Maybe you may need it if you ever wanted to come back years down the road so…" I prod again.

"No, we already have a home in Forks to accommodate us. This is just empty space being wasted." Carlisle says.

"Ok then! Sadie you can have your own room, now!" I smile happily!

"Yay! My pink room!"

"O god" I groan.

"You promised and Miss Caroline always said never to back out on your promises." She pouts.

"You're right and I promise. You can have your very own pink room. Is there any way I can get you to have another color thrown in?"

"No." her answer is firm and final.

I sigh and kiss her on the cheek. "Alright, let's go down stairs and sign some papers."

I head first down the stair case and take a seat at the dining room table; a table in which I know not one of them have ever used.

"Hey, Bella?" I hear a voice call. I look to see Rosalie standing in the doorway. "Alice and I were wondering… if you know... we could take the kids off your hands while you sign the papers?" she asks me hopefully but shyly.

"Of course Rose." I smile. "You may want to take the baby, though. Sadie has more energy that Alice and you combined."

She laughs softly and nods. When I look down at Sadie, I see she's already skipped out and into the living room. I hand over Bryan to Rosalie and I see her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

I always knew she wanted to be a mother and it hurt her that she will never get her wish. I'm glad she gets to a hold baby now. Who knows when the last time that was?

"Emmett" she calls as she walks into the living room. "Come here."

I turn back to the papers that are laid out in front of me and I sign the dated lines. As I hand them to Lynette she shakes my hand. "Congratulations, Bella. You have your first house."

"Thank you" I grin.

"Well, I'm going to head out. I see you and the Cullen's can do the rest and I can tell you have catching up to do so I'm going to head out but if you have any problems with the house or anything, call me."

I nod my head and I watch her walk into the living room to grab her jacket and I turn to Carlisle and Esme. "So… how soon can I move in?"

"Whenever" Carlisle tells me. "We were supposed to be heading back to Alaska but as of right now, I think we would all like to see you. Do you think we could talk for a while?"

I think that over for a bit too long because Esme looks a bit worried. "Oh, sorry, I was just lost in thought. "Um.. yeah."

I walk into the living room and see Bryan laying on the floor with a blanket underneath him. Sadie is playing with Alice's hair and Jasper… well he looks like he's going into shock.

I take a seat on the couch next to Rosalie and Emmett and across from me are Alice, Jasper and Sadie on the couch. It feels so weird to be close to them after everything has happened and with the recent events that have just occurred in my life. It's even more awkward for me to be staring into the eyes of Jasper. I know he has many questions for me.

Alice breaks the silence by smiling brightly, "I have missed you so much, Bella!" She stands up and gives me a big hug before returning to the other couch with her husband and my daughter.

"I've missed you, too." I don't know if I missed her as much as she missed me. I tried putting it out of my mind that not only did my first love abandon me, so did my best friend.

"So… you have kids now?" Emmett blurts out.

"God, Emmett! Way to break the ice, you idiot." Rosalie yells at him.

"I do." I nod.

"Whose are they?" he asks again.

"Emmett." Edward sighs.

"They're mine of course." I say trying not to laugh at Emmett's perplexed expression. I like playing the innocent card.

"Oh, Bella! I don't care what they say!" Emmett booms running to me and picking me up. He engulfs me in his famous bear hug and I can brealy breathe.

"Emmett" I choke out. He puts me down and whispers a sorry before he goes back to Rosalie.

"I'm surprised Bryan didn't cry" she says.

"Yeah… he's a very special baby." I say to them. "He's so calm where as his sister is like the energizer bunny."

They all let out a laugh and I look at Jasper. He still sits there like he's gone catatonic.

"Jasper" I say. He looks at me and I stand up. "If you're okay with it, I would like to talk to you alone."

"Are you sure you want to be in the same room as me Bella?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask offended.

"Don't be offended. It's just after your birthday party—"

"I love parties." Sadie smiles.

"Jasper..." I continue. "No need to feel guilty. We'll discuss that as well. Right now, I want to go to your room and have a talk with you."

"My room?" he asks confused.

"Mhm."

"Alright, I'll lead the way."

As I follow him upstairs, I can't help but be nervous. I have been dreading this moment and waiting for it at the same time. It's always been in the back of my mind and I know I subconsciously rehearsed what I would say… but so soon?

We reach his room and I notice that it's only _his_ room. There is no touch of Alice anywhere. Come to think of it, usually she's hanging onto Jasper's arm. I wonder what's happened since they left.

Jasper senses my emotions and he gestures for me to take a seat on the bed, "That, _I_ will explain to you."

I nod my head and sit on the edge of his comfortable bed. The mattress is so soft and plush that I think I will drown in it.

"For someone who doesn't sleep, you sure have a comfy bed." I joke.

"It's also used for other things."

"Ew." I crinkle my nose.

"That bed hasn't been broken in. It's fairly new so I think you're safe" he chuckles.

I give him a confused look. His bed hasn't been broken in yet? What does that mean?

"Later. I promise. Now what would you like to discuss?"

"Well… since you mentioned my birthday party downstairs, maybe we should talk about that first. You seemed to have quite the guilty look plastered on your face."

"Of course I did. I almost ate you, Bella." He says appalled. "I am so disgusted with myself for it."

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault and I forgave you the second it happened. I would never hold you responsible for that. Don't ever think you are to blame."

"That's crazy, Bella."

"Yeah and I'm hanging out with a vampire in his bedroom and sitting on his bed that he never sleeps in. There is nothing normal about our situations trust me."

"You're right. Well thank you for forgiving me."

"Now, onto the next order of business..." I stand up and walk over to his bookshelf and take a deep breath to coax my nerves

Should I really explain all of this right now? Everyone's downstairs and I know those sensitive hearing vampires are listening in. Should I tell him all about my time in Texas? Better do it now while I still feel gutsy.

"Have you ever been back to Texas after you left Jasper?" I ask, my back to him.

"Well that caught me by surprise. No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

I grab one of his civil war books off of the shelf and wipe away the dust. Walking over to him, I hand him the book.

"The civil war?" he asks skeptically.

"I don't know much about your past Jasper. I only know the things Edward used to tell me, but now I feel like I know a little more than each of you does. I feel more like… like I'm a part of you in some way. It's so weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I just got back from Texas. I have been staying there for a while now and I needed some inspiration for my new book." I breathe out not wanting to hold back but trying so hard to contain myself.

"You wrote a book?"

"Two, but I needed something new and refreshing. I have been traveling for over the past two years. As soon as you all left, I stayed a little while but then I practically booked it out of the country."

"I'm so sorry…We didn't think…"

"No, its okay. Really." I assure him. I take a seat on his bed again and rub my hands over my face. This is too hard for me and I know it won't be easy for him as well.

"Jasper this isn't easy for me or for you."

"It's okay, darlin'." He takes a seat next to me on the bed and rubs my shoulder.

"I was taking a tour while I was down there. I was looking at all of the historical features and on our last day, we were in Houston. I was already staying in a hotel there and we saved the best historical piece for last, I guess."

"Ok. That sounds amazing that you got to see those things. I haven't been back since… well ever."

"Jasper" I sigh. "The last stop was your house."

"What? My house?" he asks shocked. "I don't even think its standing anymore. You must have got—"

"No. It was your house alright." I look over to the drawing framed on his wall. "That picture. That's the tree you used to climb as a child in your human days. It's still standing there next to your house."

"I can't... I can't believe it." He says in awe. I can see the tears that want to escape, but they never will.

"Jasper, I was in your house and I saw a rocking chair and a bedroom with a dresser and a bed."

"It all still stands?" he asks purely shocked.

"The bed was half broken and on the floor. The house isn't fit for human habitation but it's all still there. There's more."

"What is it?" he asks.

Before I could even say anything, Alice danced into the room carrying my purse.

"I saw it in a vision, Bella. Here." She hands me the purse and walks out of the room.

I reach inside and pull the pictures. "Our guide told us not to touch anything but you know me… I'm very stubborn. Inside the dresser were these pictures."

I hand them over to him and I start to regret it instantly. He looks like he's going to break down and cry.

"Oh my god. That's me, Bella. And this one… it's my mother. It's my whole family. Oh, please do not regret this. This is the best thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much, Bella."

He hesitantly wraps his arms around me waiting for me to shy away. I don't and pull him closer. I rub his back as he dry sobs on my shoulder and I try to soothe him with comforting words.

"I always knew you were special. When Edward first came home to tell us of an extraordinary human, I knew our lives, dead or not, would never be the same again."

"I don't know what to say, Jasper." I whisper.

"Don't say anything. Just stay here." He whispers back.

* * *

**Wow, thank you all again for the awesome reviews! You're input means a lot :) **

**I was very excited to be writing this chapter. Bella and Jasper need to be closer... No matter what Edward may think LOL.**

**Keep up the reviews! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After Jasper had finally clamed down, we sat and talked about mindless material. I think he needed to distract himself for a mooment and I couldn't complain. There was a lot od depth to the Jasper Whitlock that I never got to know.

When I used to see him before he was always so tense and now, he seems so carefree and happier. I don't know if it was my remarkable discovery on his past, but seemed lighter as if a burden has been removed from his shoulders. I like this side of him.

He was telling me about a book he was reading; another one on the civil war and I have to say it was amazing to sit here and talk like this with him. This simple midless banter was what I liked in conversations; these simple moments.

When Edward and I were together I was to stay as far away from Jasper as I could possibly get. He had the least amount of control in the family and I was a walking buffet line; ready for the taking.

I guess my birthday was what everyone was afraid of. Someone was bound to snap eventually, thought I could never palce the blame on something he had such little control over.

Jasper assured me his self control has gotten a lot better since then. He hunts more frequently and has tested his limits. Though, he made sure to let me know that I shouldn't bleed anytime soon. I don't know if he was joking or not.

I know that just like his family, he wants to know about my children. He hasn't mentioned it yet, probably not wanting another breakdown but… it is inevitable. I don't know how to break it to him that these children are indeed his blood relatives.

"I'm sorry, I reacted like that." He tells me for the millionth time.

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to feel better, Jasper."

"Yes." He smiles. "I appreciate what you did for me. Everything, you have done for me."

"Don't worry. I'm glad."

"You're so selfless, Bella. It astounds me."

"So I have been told." I smile.

"I still can't believe all of this. I thought these pictures were lost throughout the years. I didn't think anything would have ever survived this long."

"You did." I point out.

"Ah yes, but you're forgetting that I'm also very much dead."

I try not to laugh and smack his arm playfully, "Oh you know what I mean."

"So, my mother's old rocking chair was there?" he asks getting serious again.

"Yes, it was very beautiful."

"She used to rock me to sleep when I was little. That was one of my memories that came with my immortality. It was nice I got to keep such a vivid one. Her telling me stories while I fell asleep on her lap."

I smile remembering how I pictured a woman rocking her children. I was right.

"It sounds lovely, Jasper." I pick up one of the pictures and smile at the one of him and his brother posing and emotionless."

"I guess your family went missing or something. I looked it up in the Houston records. I became a bit obsessed for a minute" I admit embarrassed. "You're brother ended up taking off and leaving shortly after. He married and had children. He was the only one left and sustained the 'Whitlock' blood line."

"Ah, yes… speaking of my kin. Care to explain your _children_?"

The moment I was dreading and waiting for.

"I read that there were two Whitlock children who had just recently lost their parents. I assumed they would have been up for adoption since they were your remaining kin. I mean I assumed they were yours. How many Whitlock's and in Texas are there? I was so excited and shocked at the same time. I was thinking, I can't escape the Cullen's. Then I tried shooing thoughts of you and everyone away but it didn't work.

I ended up coming across Houston Adoption Center and I signed up as a volunteer. I saw two beautiful children who looked just like you and I just knew they were them but I didn't know for sure. Later on, I found out that there last name was indeed Whitlock and I just couldn't let them go. I fell in love with those children from the very start. It just took me a minute to realize it.

I think I always knew that I would adopt them. They needed saving and a good home with someone to love them. They didn't deserve to be there and I felt like we could have a part of you. I knew a piece of their life that they didn't know.

I thought about what would happen if I ever saw you and what you would say if you ever found out. I want you to be a part of their life. They need you just as much as they need me."

"That was beautiful."

I turn around to see everyone standing in the doorway. I instantly blush and prepare myself as Sadie jumps into my arms. I kiss her hair softly and smile.

"That _was_ a wonderful story, mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too Sadie."

* * *

**Thank you so much! I am so glad you guys like this story! You don't know how much it means to me.**

**I know it's kind of a short Chapter. Sorry.**

**Yes, I do plan on making a romance blossom between Jasper and Bella. I always thought they would make a better couple :) Don't get me wrong, I love Edward, too.**

**I am trying to respond to everyone but it's it rather difficult sometimes. So bare with me if I am a little late to write back :) Just because I am a little slow, I want the reviews to slow down. LOL.**

**And to reader Lizzy, I hope you finished your homework.**

**Than again guys!**

**Sapphire**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

"Mommy, Bryan is really crabby. I think he needs to go to sleep and I'm really hungry." Sadie whines.

"It's still early." I tell her. "But we can get you some food if you're hungry."

"Actually Bella..." Edward cuts in. "It's almost dinner time. You and_ Jasper_" he sneers his name, "…have been up here for a while now."

Do I detect jealousy? Interesting.

"Wow, time flies when you're busy. Well, I better take the kids home and eat. When do you want me to move in?" I ask looking towards Carlisle.

"We have a slight situation. We all have heard your story."

I roll my eyes. "Of course you have. I knew you were downstairs." I give him a smile and wait for him to explain.

"We were thinking of moving back but just for a while. That is if it's okay with you, Bella."

Was it okay? I mean, they could just walk out again. I look at Edward and it's almost like he's pleading with his eyes. I ignore him and look over at Jasper who has a serious look on his face. I think I just found my answer.

"Can you promise not to walk out of my life again? It's not just me anymore. I have Bryan and Sadie. They can't take heartbreak and rejections like I can… not that I took it well, but you know what I mean."

"We promise you, Bella. We will _never_ leave you again." Edward promises me. For some reason, I think it has a double meaning.

Nothing with him was ever simple.

"Alright then. Welcome back into my life."

"Yes!" Alice exclaims and picks me up and hugs me. "I am so happy. I saw it so I knew you were going to say yes."

"Of course you did." I say sarcastically.

"Wow, you're really strong." Sadie says in awe.

Alice sets me down and kneels down at her level while smiling big, "That's right and if you eat all your vegetables, you can be like me too."

I can't help but laugh. Vegetables...right.

"So where are you guys going to stay?" I ask.

"Don't worry. Alice and I will figure it out. We always do. Why don't you take the kids to Charlie's and get them fed and come back tomorrow?" Carlisle smiles.

…

After giving them all hugs, minus Edward who seemed very upset, I made my way out the door and back to Charlie's.

I wasn't ready to face Edward just yet.

Now, do I tell Charlie that the Cullen's are back? Maybe I should just keep it to myself. Yes, that's what I will do… for now.

Opening the door I am greeted with the smell of pasta sauce and spices. I look at Charlie in surprise as he stands there stirring a big pot on the stove.

"Hey Bella." He turns off the stove and pours the steaming sauce into three bowls. "Come and get 'em. It's really good."

"Where is my father and what have you done with him?" I ask shocked.

"Oh stop. I didn't do this but I wish I did. I picked this up from some new place in town and all I had to do was heat it up. It's fancier when I put it in a pot."

He's acting so strange. He's got an extra skip in his step and he's smiling brightly. I don't think I have ever seen him like this. Unless…

"Are you seeing someone?" I blurt out.

His face pales and he takes Bryan from my arms and placing him in a high chair that wasn't there earlier.

"Oh, c'mon. I can't do something nice?" he asks as he places cut up fruit and pieces of mashed potatoes on the high chair for Bryan to grab.

"Dad, what has gotten into you?"

"I may have met someone." He mumbles looking away from me.

"Dad! That's great! When can I meet her? Where is she from?"

"Um…Well, her name is Sandy and she's from Connecticut. She moved to Port Angeles a month ago and I met her today."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, she uh recommended this place. It's right outside of town." He takes a seat at the table and digs into his spaghetti. I guess that's what we're having.

"So care to explain Bryan's food and the high chair?"

"Oh…right. Well, she might have mentioned her neighbor getting rid of it and she asked me if I wanted it… so I followed her to her house."

"You went to her house?!"

"Uh… Well, it wasn't like that. It was just… you know."

I swear if he could turn anymore red… I'm surprised he can still breathe.

"I really am happy for you, Dad."

"He gives me a warm smile and I let it go. I know what it's like to be put on the spot.

It's been too long since he's been with someone. The last person he was with was my mother, Renee and itwas hard for him since he never fell out of love with her. I can already tell this Sandy woman is special. My dad is finally coming out of his shell and it's about damn time, too.

…

After dinner, two long baths and a movie later, I put the kids to sleep. Finally I can lie down and gaze at the ceiling. It's my usual routine since I'm not sleeping in my bed. It is currently occupied by a four year old.

I plop down and start thinking about everything. I still have to do my book. Maybe I can talk to Jasper tomorrow about some history. He can give me some ideas and I can get a better idea of what people were like back then. He can give me some insight to the past and share all the juicy details since he experienced it hands on. After all, who knows the past better than someone who lived it?

I also begin to think about a recent ex. I wonder what Edward feels about all of this. I barely spoke a word to him all day and every time he spoke to me, it was like he was trying to tell me things, but silently.

I don't know why he never tried to approach me at all. Not that I wanted him to but he could have said at least _something_, but I guess that's for the best. What would he have said? Sorry? Don't get me wrong, an apology would have been nice but it won't change anything.

I won't intentionally try to make him feel guilty but the things I have to say aren't exactly containing sunshine and rainbows. When I finally decide to talk to him, it's going to be heavy and brutal. I have a lot of bottled up feelings and I'm coming into contact with the source of all my past pain. It's not something I'd like to relive so it has to be said and done right.

I might be over him and what he has done to me, but that does not mean he will get off easy. Vampire or not, he's still a man and it's still his fault.

I love my life and it's outcome. I can only hope that my life can be like this thirty years from now, but did I really have to endure all of that pain in the process of who I am now?

…

After getting myself and the kids dressed the next morning, I took them into the living room and we watched some TV. Sadie is obsessed with SpongeBob and Bryan could care less what was on. I decided to play with some old wooden blocks with Bryan that were mine from when I was a baby.

Charlie had found them before he went to work. I thought it was a bit weird for him to have thhose in the house. Out of all the things… wooden block toys? Why not my first pair of shoes or a babyblanket?

My thoughts get interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Making sure the kids are engrossed in their activities, I walk over to answer it.

Opening it, I see Alice and Jasper. Now that's more like it. They're together.

"Hey, guys. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought I would meet you at your... well my house."

"Oh Bella, we have things to do" Alice says as she walks inside to the living room.

"Can't stop the little sprite" Jasper laughs.

"I heard that!"

I lead him inside and I see Alice putting on Sadie's jacket. "I'm taking the kids to the store and we are going shopping. I hope you don't mind."

"Nope. That's fine with me. What are you guys getting?"

"Sadie needs a bedroom set and I already painted her room pink last night. Bryan's room is already painted too. The boys did it. It looks so good, Bella. Now all it needs is furniture as well."

"I'd tell you that you shouldn't have, but… I'm so glad that I don't have to do it."

"That's what I thought. I just _saw_ us having this conversation." She giggles. "It's like I know these things. Imagine that."

"So are you here to keep me company Jasper?"

"Something like that. Alice mentioned you needed some inspiration for your book."

"Yes!" I smile excitedly. Thank goodness for fortune telling vampires.

…

Once Alice and the kids left, Jasper and I sat down at the table and he told me all that I wanted to know about his history, plus so much more. He told me specific dates and what the books had gotten wrong.

He told me of what he could remember about his parents' love and how they were set and stubborn in their ways. They were very much in love.

He didn't tell me about his change and I was thankful for that. I knew the whole story was nothing but tragic and I didn't want to see him unhappy.

"I like that we're getting close, Bella." He tells me. "We've never been like this before."

"I know. I didn't expect you to be like this. I expected… well, I don't know what but certainly not this." I laugh.

"I'm so glad that you're here. I have been quite… lonely for some time now." HIs face is saddened and he looks past me.

"What do you mean? Surely you had Alice right? You _still_ have her don't you?"

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and gives me an apologetic smile. "I know how you work, Bella. You're a very selfless person."

"So they say" I joke.

"Seriously." He insists.

"What's that have to do with anything?" He gives me a look as if saying I should know, which I don't.

"I don't want you blaming yourself for something that was out of your control."

Oh. "Well, why don't you tell me first and then we can decide."

"Everything is fine and Alice and I are better than ever. I can promise you that."

"No, everything is not fine." I tell him angrily. "As soon as I walked into the house yesterday, Alice and you should have been joined at the hip. She was always touchy feely with you and you two were on opposite sides of the room."

He sighs and runs his hands through his silky blonde hair, "You were always very observant, Bella. Of course you would notice that. After your birthday, we just kind of… fell apart." He shrugs. He acts like its no big deal.

"I ruined your relationship?" I ask feeling extremely guilty.

"See, that's what I mean. I didn't want you feeling guilty."

I stand up and go sit on the couch in the living room. Throwing my head back and staring at the ceiling, I let out a deep sigh and groan.

How can he _not_ expect me to feel guilty? What other reason would there be for breaking up after my birthday? He nearly attacked me and Alice must blame him or... This is entirely my fault.

"Alice and I are taking different paths. We just kind of shied away from each other since then. After I bit you, I went into the forest to take out some of my aggression and I took down at least three bears. I remember coming back home and Alice and I barely said a word to one another." Jasper explains. He sits down next to me and throws an arm over my shoulder.

"Oh my god. I feel terrible." I groan.

"Don't Bella." He murmurs. "It was bound to happen. We ended up talking and decided to split. We're good friends now...brother's and sister's."

I look into his eyes and I get a warm tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I try to push it aside but it only intensifies.

"I thought vampires mate for life" I say not breaking our intense gaze.

"That is correct."

"I don't get it."

"Yes. We mate for life but I haven't found my mate yet." He whispers.

Oh.

"A lot has changed since we left, Bella."

Isn't that the truth.

"Do you feel that?"

I'm aware he still has his arm wrapped around me and we're gazing into each other's eyes but is that what he means? Because what I'm feeling is so much deeper than a staring contest.

"Feel what?" I ask confused.

"Feel this… Us."

"Mhm" I mumble and just as I lean in to kiss him, someone barges in the house without knocking. We break apart immediately and I look to see Edward standing in the entrance way to the living room with a look of fury on his face.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews! It means a lot to me! :) It's past 2 am here and I am pretty sleepy. I hope I didnt mess up on the typing. LOL.**

**It's pretty amazing how far I've come with this story. It was an idea floating around in my head for a while and then I finally got to it. :)**

**I've already begun jotting down ideas for another story I have in mind. No worries tho... I am not even close to being finished with this one :)**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Thanx again everyone!**

**Sapphire**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

E POV

I could feel it. I could feel the entire adrenaline and anger course through me. I was just passing by and I just happened to peek into my brother's mind. Just because he doesn't have Alice anymore, doesn't mean he can take Bella.

That was a lie. I was eavesdropping. I've noticed the not so subtle looks from the two and I sure has hell noticed Jasper blocking his thoughts when he's around me.

I knew something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.

He knew I loved her and I knew he was developing feelings for her. I wish I could say it was only because she had those children but it's not. They were genuine feelings that I wish never existed within him.

He could sense my jealousy. He could feel my pain everytime I gazed into her eyes. Hell, he has been feeling it for years since I left her behind, but that doesn't change his feelings nor does it gauge his reaction in any way.

He wanted her and it was more than a simple game of "Let's see who she wants". I knew how she felt because he would tell me but I deny it everytime he let's me know how bad I screwed up. He has been ripping my heart open since her return.

He cares for her and when he thinks i'm not listening and far away enough, I can hear it sometimes. Like everyone else, he slips... more ways than one. He hates it that I hurt her and he wants to console her and love her.

I won't let it happen. I can't. I love her. I waited years for a woman like her and I know I gave her up once, I won't make the same mistake twice.

"Edward, calm down." I feel Jasper's gift take effect as I start to shake as I dry sob and I try to ignore Jasper's racing thoughts.

_Bella seems pained and seems unsure of what she wants to do. She's debating, Edward. I don't think she wants to give you the wrong impression._

I growl low in my chest and look up into his eyes.

_I'm just telling you how she feels, Edward. She doesn't feel the same way for you as you do her._

It's now or never.

"Bella." Her eyes meet mine and her face is pained. "I have missed you so much. I lied to you that day in the woods and—"

"Edward, please. I think I always knew you didn't mean what you said that day in the woods. I have moved on… just like you wanted me to, remember?"

"I never stopped loving you."

"It's been a long time, Edward" she sighs. I walk over to her, ignoring the jealousy radiating off of Jasper.

"I know, Bella and I am truly sorry. I want you back. I know you still love me too."

"Oh, Edward, I don't though."

What? My faces pales even more than it was.

_It's true, Edward._

I ignore him and see the truth in Bella's beautiful brown orbs. I collapse to the floor, not from physical pain but the agony of realizing that she is not mine anymore.

She's rocking back on her heels and even I can tell she's very uncomfortable. Am I making her this way?

"I don't know if I can accept it, but… I believe you. I only wanted you to be happy. You have a family now. That was something I could never give you."

"Edward, it has nothing to do with my children. I just moved on with my life and then I came across Sadie and Bryan. They have nothing to do with mine and your problems. That's all in the past."

"What happened while I was gone?" I whisper. I don't really want to know the answer.

She gives a laugh that is not humorous at all and walks over to the window. Looking out, she responds in the softest of whispers, "It was the hardest time of my life."

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I do not regret where I am in my life, I only wish it was an easier journey. No one should ever suffer what I went through."

"Tell us." Jasper says.

She turns to look at us and I see the tears in her eyes. She fights to hold them back but one escapes down her soft pale cheek. I resist the strong urge to wipe it away.

"In a nutshell, I got depressed, tried killing myself by jumping off a cliff and then fled the country."

"What?!" Jasper and I ask shocked.

"You jumped off a cliff?! Bella!" I shout while standing up. "You promised me that you would be safe!"

"And you promised to never leave me."

I sigh in defeat knowing she is right.

"I decided to vent and I wrote down a bunch of crap. I turned it into a book and it did so well that I became a best selling author. It was our story, only slightly different. I never once mentioned vampires. I didn't go to college and I needed a break so I traveled all over the world. Then I decided to stay in the states and headed to Texas. There; that's it."

She walks over to me and jabs her fragile finger in my rock hard chest. Her eyes take on a fierceness that I have never seen before. "Don't think for one minute that what you did was right. I should have fought for you to stay but then again I wouldn't be here. You are an asshole, Edward Cullen and I hope you regret what you did for the rest of your existence because you will never get me back."

I gulp and nod.

"I loved you with every fiber of my being and you through it out the window. Don't get mad, when I find someone and start my happily ever after. The last thing I need is you ruining my wedding."

I choke back the sob that threatens to escape and run out the door into the woods. I know what I did and I will regret it everyday.

That's what the plan was anyway; to never forget the torture I put her through and always feel guilty. My messing up was the plan all along.

Fate's idea of my happy ending was karma and I just received it. It was long overdue.

* * *

**Thanx guys! I love all of your reviews and keep it up! :) They mean a lot to me.**

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was a little difficult to write. Edward's pain was inbearable and I had to think it through but I had to keep in mind that he loves Bella and his brother, Jasper. In this story, he will not rip ihm limb from limb LOL.**

**I was battling the idea of having an Edward POV or not but I decided that I needed to. How can there be a story like this and having the Cullens pop back in and then have Edward just be... okay with it? It wouldnt have made any sense so... tog et a better idea of what eh was feeling... I added it for you.**

**Keep reviewing and let me know what you all think! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Sapphire!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Weeks have passed and I haven't talked to Edward. Since he was with the Cullen's, I saw him but he never tried to talk to me. I know it's hard for him that I can't be with him. If anyone knows how it feels for someone not to love you anymore, its me.

But I let that flame burn out. High school loves aren't meant to last forever, anyway.

I moved into my place and Sadie was so happy to have her very, very pink room. Her bedroom set matched and the carpet was a soft plush. It looked like a fairy tale with the bed and canopy. She was after all my little princess.

Bryan's room was set up to his needs. There was a baby changer and a crib that turned into a bed for when he got older. His room was a soft blue and he had all the latest toys. Esme had painted a little crown on the wall above the crib where he sleeps. He now is my little prince as well.

My room was done much simpler. Alice had surprised me and done it herself. I was nervous when she told me what she had done, but I should have known. The room was very beautiful. It had a touch of elegance and it seemed very fitting for me. There was lots of lace around the windows. My bed spread was a cram color with more lace and patterns. It was very old fashioned and very… me.

I have grown even closer to Jasper since then. It may seem very high school and very childish, but I seem to have a little crush on him. The way he looks at me sends me in a catatonic state and when I breathe in his scent, it sends me into a wonderful frenzy. I want to run my fingers through his soft curls and kiss his marble lips. They look so soft.

I know he can feel what I feel and I am thankful he doesn't say anything, but I'd like to know how he feels about me. Sometimes I think he sees me as just as a friend but other times, it's like he is seeing for the first time. The blindfold has been removed and I am there.

When he comes over, we spend most of our time together with the kids and he helps me write a few pages of things for my book. Soon, I'll have to put it together to create something, but for now, my style of writing usually works. He's been helpful and he gives me some slang. They're small little words with his southern twang and it makes an impeccable difference.

Sadie and Bryan seem to be quite taken with him as well. He's taken them to the zoo and out for ice cream. There was one day, I was extremely stressed and just needed some 'me' time. Jasper, sensing my emotion offered to take the kids out so I could relax.

As soon as he was gone, I bust out the Ben and Jerry's and watched movies. I did some writing and cleaned. I was very relaxed. They didn't come back until eight o'clock that night and they were exhausted. He has to baby sit more often.

The Cullen's stay in a hotel nearby and visit me everyday. I told them that they could stay here but Carlisle insisted that Rosalie and Emmet needed their space for recreational activities. There's no need to give me the details, I already know.

Right now, Jasper is over and we're baking cookies with Bryan. He's in his highchair and squishing the dough. He's even got a few plastic cookie cutters that are used for Christmas but that's all I have. He seems to like the wreath. Sadie is with Rosalie and Alice at the hotel and playing dress up. She has a blast becoming a little Barbie for them. She enjoys the hair and makeup and highheels. Better her than me.

"Can you give Bryan some more dough, please?" I ask.

"Aw, crap."

I turn to see Jasper with dough stuck to his face and hair. Bryan is cracking up so I know who the culprit is.

No more dough for him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask in my baby voice, looking at Bryan. "Hm? Mommy needs to get it out of Jasper's hair now."

Trying not to laugh, I grab a washcloth from the sink and get it wet. I run it over Jasper's face getting it all off. I am very gentle and I memorize every curve of his face. The gesture is simple and it may even look intimate but I try not to think anything of it.

"Bella…"

I look into his eyes and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I drop the washcloth to the floor forgetting all about it. Bringing his lips down, he kisses me for the first time and it is magical.

I feel the fireworks everyone talks about and I kiss him with fever as the sparks continue to fly. His lips are just like I imagined, hard and cold but so soft and warm.

I wrap my arms around his neck and one hand comes up to slide in his hair. I grab a fistful and let out a soft moan and he lightly growls in response.

Things start to heat up but Bryan starts to babble and I come to realize that we just made out in front of my son.

We break apart and Jasper smiles down at me. I don't miss the twinkle in his eye that shows, "I have been wanting to do that for so long now, Bella."

"Really?" I guess I got my answer now.

"Mhm and now that I got to do it; I am not letting you go. I feel your emotions everyday and I have been very… shy as on how to approach you. I care so deeply for you."

"I feel the same way." I smile. If it gets any bigger, I'm sure my lips will break off.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!" I smile. I lean up and kiss him one more time before I go back to the counter and finish the cookies. If this is how things like to play out, I should bak cookies more often.

…

After the cookies were done and everyone came back over, except Edward. We were plaanning on telling everyone after the movie was over and the kids were asleep. Until then, it was hard to keep my hands to myself.

Jasper and I sat on the love seat in the living room and Sadie sat curled up on his lap. Bryan was sitting on mine and playing with a plastic toy cup.

In the middle, between our bodies, I was holding hands with my boyfriend. It made me giddy at just the thought.

Alice smiled at me from across the room but I gave her an innocent look. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Ratatouille. And before anyone can say that Sadie picked it out, she did not, Emmett did. Sadie didn't object.

I absent Mindy ran my fingers through Bryan's curls and I heard him mumbling and thought it was so cute. But the last part caught me off guard, "M-m-mom. M-o-o-mom."

Everyone turns to look at him and tears spring from my eyes. "Oh baby, say it again."

"Mom…Mom…Mom…" He sounds in a chant but it is the happiest day ever. Jasper looks over with... love in his eyes and I cry even harder.

"That is so sweet!" Alice smiles. Everyone else agrees but I feel sort of bad for Rosalie. I look over to her and she gives me a warm smile I don't know if its forced our not, but grateful none the less.

I pick up Bryan and hold him in front of me. "Say it again, Baby. I love you. I am your mommy and you are my little boy. I love you. Oh my god, I am so happy."

Jasper reaches over and wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses my forehead.

"Awe… Bella's blushing. Some things never change." My face is now a tomato and I try to ignore Emmett and kiss Jasper's cheek.

"Ew, no kissing boys, mommy."

Jasper laughs and tickles Sadie which makes my heart melt even more. This was what family is.

…

Once the kids are in bed, Jasper and I clear our throats to get everyone's attention.

I wonder how they will react. Will they be with us or against us? Would they look with me such disgust that I will be forced to flee the country… again.

Will they take Edward's side? Will they be happy?

"Calm down, Bella" Jasper murmurs in my ear. "Everyone, Bella andI would like to annouce that we're together now."

Silence.

Crickets chirping.

"It's about damn time!" I look up to see Emmett jumping up fromt he couch.

"Seriously you two, you guys have been dancing aorund eacother and we all have been waiting who was going to make the first move." Esme smiles.

Crap, did everyone know but me?

"Well, i'm glad you approve. I was just worried because of..." I trail off not wanting to finish. I stare at my feet and turn a light shade of pink.

"Bella..." I look up to see Alice in front of me. She wraps me in a tight hug and chuckles. "Don't be afraid or ashamed. I am not mad at you and Edward is going to need to take some time but we will help him get through it, okay?"

I nod my head and she returns to the couch. "Now that, that is all settled. How about we watch some more movies?"

"I'm going to head on up to bed. I'm tired." I yawn. "Jasper, come and tuck me in."

Alice gives me a wink and Emmett busts out laughinig, "Please. I know you're a dirty girl, Bella!"

Ignoring his comment, I lead Jasper upstairs. I grab a fitting white tank top and balck shorts that barely cover anything at all. Yeah, I was a new Bella and I had no shame for my body. I was tone and healthy and it was all thanks to my world traveling.

After changing in the adjoined bathroom to my bedroom, I walk over to my bed and see Jasper under the covers.

"I hope you don't mind, darlin'."

"Not at all" I smile. I crawl in next to him and his cool arm lays across my stomach.

He kisses me once and then wtice but stops as he takes in the third kiss.

"What is it?" I ask.

"They all left the house. The kids are here but everyone else is out."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He hovers over my body and leans in and kisses me. From my ear back to my lips and then down to the crook of my neck.

"Jasper." I moan. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure? I mean we just started going out today?"

"Are you nervous?" I giggle.

He looks back into ym eyes and smiles, "Yes. I am very nervous but I do want to make love to you."

I ground my hips into meet his and he kisses me with so much passion, I could cry.

That was the first night I made passionate love with my boyfriend, Jasper.

* * *

**I am so, so, so excited! You have no idea! I've hit the hundredth mark in reviews and even went over! Thank you guys so much! :)**

**I was like "Oh my god!" I get really excited LOL.**

**Thank you guys so much for everything and I hope you like the story so far. **

**Any ideas... please let me know.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Thanx again!**

**Sapphire**


	15. Author's Note

As much as I hate to use this space up for my ramblings, I feel I must right now LOL.

Some of you have asked me the same question, so I don't know how the rest of you would feel about it.

Do you think Bella should become pregnant with Jasper's baby or is it a little too like Edward and Bella in the twilight series?

I mean she can be turned in the process or????

Let me know. I'd really appreciate it.

I have some more ideas but I need something else :)

"Golden Girl", you are not rude at all. Promise. I love feedback and I love the ones you send me :) Enjoy :)

Thanx a bunch!

Sapphire


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen **(Since I used my A/N as Ch. 15)**

I sit at the table writing for my newest book and I groan in frustration. Nothing is coming to me. It's all the same boring things. I had talked to my publicist earlier this morning and she asked how I was coming along. I couldn't lie so I explained I had tons of good things but… no story.

I need to get with the program.

She was a bit disspoainted and even though I have no specific due date, I knew the ealier was always better. That is if it wasn't sloppy. Anf this is sloppy.

"You alright?" I hear a voice say.

I look up to meet Edward's topaz eyes, the ones that used to make me weak in the knees I give him a surprised smirk and mock glare at him.

"Uh yeah… Just frustrated. Are you talking to me now?" I ask.

He shuffles on his feet and run his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Hm… where is everyone else?"

"Living room. Bryan's really sleepy so Jasper is cuddling with him on the couch Emmett is tossing Sadie up in the air while everyone watches."

What? "Emmett! You better be careful!" I yell.

"Okay!"

Edward and I laugh a bit and I gesture for him to have a seat across from me.

"I'm sorry for everything. I mean I'm happy for you and you only did what I asked of you. You moved on and you're happy. That's truly all I ever wanted and I'm glad that it's my brother and not some idiot I can't stand."

I nod my head and smile. "That means more to em than you'll ever know."

"So… can I help you with anything?" He asks as he takes a look at my writing.

"Not unless you can give me ideas on a book to write."

"What about… our story?"

"Already done it. First book…"

"Oh, right. I've been to the book store and I have never seen your name."

"I know" I grin. I shuffle my papers and put them into a pile. "I have a pen name. Ella Marie"

"You go by Ella Marie?!"

"Yeah." I raise my eyeborw at him. What's with the sudden outburst?

Just then Esme comes into the room with Rosalie and Alice in tow.

"I can't believe this. Oh this is too funny." Rosalie laughs.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Remember the girl Tanya who was always jealous of you because she wanted Edward? From the Denali coven? You're her favorite author." Alice smiles.

"Oh, wow. Thanks, I guess." That is pretty funny.

"You know," Esme starts, "I read one of your books and I think it was called, 'Girl in the meadow'." She pauses as if she just realized her lack of thinking skills. "Wow, how obvious was that? I can't believe I didn't know it was you."

I laugh. "It's okay. Not a lot of people do. That was my second book and it had nothing to do with you guys. I just happened to like the title. Imagine that."

"Well, I'll let you ladies be." Edward smiles as he stands up. "I'm going to check on the guys. Have fun. See ya, Bella."

"Bye."

"You know Bella." Alice giggles. "For someone who is a virgin, you sure know how to write some pretty risqué sex scenes."

"Oh hush" I laugh.

…

After girl talk that consisted of my books, I headed upstairs to my room with Bryan. I just wanted to lay in bed with him and cuddle. I sat him on my lap while he played with my hair.

"I love you." I tell him.

"Mom…ball…"

"You want your ball?" I hand it to him and flip on the TV. I turn it to a history channel and it goes on about the Civil War. How ironic?

I don't have the heart to change it, even though my boyfriend who lived it is downstairs and most likely listening.

I listen as the narrator of the story talks about young Majors and Generals. I smile to myself knowing that Jasper is in that category.

"What are you watching?"

Jasper stands in the doorway wearing a smirk.

"Oh you know. It's only best if I brush up on my boyfriends' history, don't you think?" I smile.

"You're so wonderful, darlin." He climbs on the bed next to me and takes Bryan off my lap and places him between us. They roll the ball back and fourth, well mostly Jasper does.

"You know, last night was very wonderful."

"Me too." I grin and give him a wink, "You're amazing, Jasper Whitlock."

He takes my hand in his and gives it a tight squeeze, "I know we didn't say it in as many words as I have liked but when I made love to you last night, I meant it. What you and I both felt was real. I love you, Bella Swan."

Jasper just confessed his love for me. Sure, I had an idea because we had made 'love' last night but it's so different when you hear it. My heart is filled with pure joy in this moment. I'd love to relive it forever if I could.

"I love you too, Jasper" I lean and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Bleeech."

I look down to see Bryan blow spit bubbles.

"You seem to do that to us a lot you know." I joke. "I think your sister has been teaching you some words."

Jasper laughs and kisses me once before he leans back on the headboard, looking like the sexy god that he is. I can never get enough of him. The way his hands touch me in places I've only dreamed about they way his lips feel on my skin.

"Bella?"

I blush red and look away trying not to laugh at how ridiculous I am being. One night with him and I'm going on like a sex addict. Hm... what an interesting idea for a story.

"Baby?" I look at him in surprise. He's never once called me that before.

"I have something I'd like to propose to you."

"What?" I choke out.

"No! Not that, no. I have an idea. Sorry, I used the wrong words."

I calm down and start to laugh. "Sorry, I over reacted. Go ahead."

"I uh… "He shakes his head and smiles. "I just wanted to know if maybe I could you know…well…"

"Babe, don't be nervous. Anything you suggest I will love. I know."

'The family has decided to go back to Alaska and I was kind of wondering… well hoping that maybe I could stay here." He stares at the comforter in deep concentration and my face breaks into a wonderful grin.

"Jasper! Why the hell would I say no?! I love you!" I lean over Bryan and sit in Japer's laugh as I cling to him tightly. "I love you so much. I'd love to share my home with you; our home."

"Wonderful."

…

I'm in my office slash library reading a book while all the kids are asleep. Edward sits across from me in a chair and holds a book also. I have to admit it's pretty nice that we can sit here like this with no tension. I know things are still rough for him but he's content and that's all I can hope for right now.

I take in his figure and even though he's a very handsome man, he just doesn't have that effect on me anymore. I hope that he finds his true mate one day. I'll be so happy for him.

"Edward" I say as I close my book on the Civil War. Obsessed much, Bella? He looks up and shuts his book too.

"Bella" he smiles.

"You guys are leaving tomorrow and I want you to know that... if need be and you need to escape the family and not listen to Emmett and Rose go at it..." he laughs at me "You can come here and visit. I want us to be good friends."

"I appreciate that, Bella but for now, I think I cna put up with those two for a while."

I nod and let the subject drop. I know he won't visit for a while and he'll always be there if I need him and vice versa but I still wanted to leave that option open for him.

"Thank you." he says. "I really do appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

I scrunch my eyebrows as I think of how I'll ask my next question. "Have you ever been to the south? Texas, I mean? After Jasper was changed?"

"I have not. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well I was just thinking if you knew someone that I had met."

"Who did you meet?" he asks warily.

"Edward the reason I moved back to Washington was because I was almost dinner for some vampire."

"What?!" I turn to see the rest of the Cullen's in the door way with shock written all over their perfect features.

"Bella, who was it? Do you know?" Jasper asks me worriedly as he rushes to my side.

"Some female. She cornered me while I was looking at some horses. I really should have known better. I just freaked and then I made the decision to leave Texas."

Edward and Jasper both let out a deep growl.

"It's okay, guys. I got lucky. I didn't see who but someone was calling for her so she had to leave. She told me that I better thank my lucky stars."

"Who was she?"

"Someone named Maria."

Jasper freezes in shock and everyone looks concerned while I look on confused.

"Jasper, Jasper, are you okay?"

I rub his arms and shoulders and it seems to help ease the tension a bit, but he still looks as if he could fall over any minute.

"Yeah. She was on the one who changed me."

"Oh my god. Are you serious? She almost ate me!" I yell in shock.

If only I was a vampire and I could get my hands on that woman.

"Don't worry you're safe now." He kisses me softly on the lips and holds me tight as he can possibly get me. "I'm so sorry. She's such a horrible woman." He whispers.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine." I tell him and it's true. "I'll be fine as long as you're here."

"Always"

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Woo! I'm so excited! :) Means so much. Keep reading and keep the reviews coming!**

**Well I was going with majority rules after I saw the reviews but now I am not so sure. I got a few more wanting them to have a baby and pm's. You have all given your opinions and with those opinions you told me the reasons behind them. I loved that! Thank you! It helps me more LOL.**

**But I have to say even though the decision is hard…Sorry for those of you who wanted a little bun in the oven. Not happening in this story.**

**But, I can say that if I do change my mind, I will let you know. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper and I were cuddling together on the couch with the kids and watching the history channel when the phone suddenly rings. I pick it up off its cradle and look at the caller I.D. "Crap!" I yell.

"What is it darlin'?"

"It's Charlie. I still haven't told him about you." I sputter out.

"Hey, it will be okay. Don't worry." He soothes as he rubs my shoulder.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Bells! How are you?"

"Great, Dad. You?"

"Well, I am wonderful. Remember that woman I told you about that I met?"

"Sandy?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't told you kid, but I have been seeing her since then. I didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work out. I just didn't want you to be upset."

"I'd be more worried about you, but I understand. I'm so happy for you. So you guys are serious then?"

"Yeah" he laughs. "I know it's soon but we really adore each other."

"If you're not worried that I'm not. Who cares if it's too soon?" I laugh.

"Thank you, Bella." He takes a deep breath before continuing, "I was calling because she wants to make dinner and invite you and the kids over. She knows how you always take care of me and cook so she wanted to meet you and return the favor."

"Wow, dad! Yes, we'd love to come over and meet her. But, I have news for you, too." I gulp and look at Jasper who is smiling encouragingly. "I don't live alone so I was wondering if maybe my boyfriend could come over as well." I rush out hoping he didn't catch all of that.

"New boyfriend?" he sputters.

"Yes, Charlie. Now, I know you don't really care for the-"

"It's the Cullen's isn't it? You're back with Edward?" he yells.

"No. I mean yes, but no. I'm not with Edward. I'm with his… his brother."

"Is that the big one?"

"No. The blonde one, Jasper."

"He was always a nice kid. Shy but nice…. " he trails off.

"Mhm"

"And you're living together?"

"Yes." I bite at my thumb nail and hope it doesn't bleed.

"Well I can't say too much because look where I'm at. I just got together with Sandy. But I will tell you this, Isabella…" uh oh, he used my full name, "If he hurts you in any way, I'm kicking his ass. Please be careful."

"Will do Charlie."

"And don't let him distract you with your writing."

"I won't" I promise him.

"Good. I gotta go but come over tomorrow around six and we'll have dinner. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Well that… was interesting."

"You're telling me." I sigh.

"It will be okay. I can't believe I have to eat human food." He shudders.

I giggle as I kiss his lips. "You love me."

"That I do."

…

"I'm so nervous." I say aloud.

"It's a good thing your boyfriend is an empath then. I can take all that nervousness away." Jasper jokes.

I laugh a little as Sadie rings the doorbell.

"What?" she looks up at me. "I want to eat. I am so hungry, mommy."

"Bryan, you be have yourself. No spitting up on Grandpa Charlie." I tell him in my baby voice.

Jasper was carrying Bryan and Sadie was attached to his side. It was nice that they were bonding together. I was so nervous about him moving in permanently that I didn't want it to be awkward for Sadie. Bryan wouldn't notice as much since he's still little but it would definitely affect my oldest.

I was so nervous when I asked her if it was okay if he moved in. She just giggled and smiled. "Of course, it is. Jasper is the best and he will be here all the time now!"

So that had relieved all of my nerves and left me at peace.

Now as I stand here waiting for Charlie to answer the door, my nerves kick in full force. Will I have his acceptance and will he have his gun in hand? Will I like this Sandy and will she like me? Can Jasper handle eating a bit of food? God, my thoughts were going a mile a minute.

"It's alright, baby." He whispers and I smile. I love the feeling I get every time he calls me that.

The door opens and Charlie smiles at all of us. "Come in. Dinner is almost ready."

"Grandpa!" Sadie squeals. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, pumpkin. Go in the living room. I bought you some stuff."

Sadie's eyes glow in delight and she runs into the living room clearly forgetting about all of us.

"Papa! Papa!" Bryan reaches out of his hold towards Charlie and he takes him from Jasper. I didn't even know Bryan knew that word. Hmm…

We walk into the house and I see a beautiful woman taking biscuits out of the oven.

"Hi, you must be Bella. It's so nice to meet you." I reach out to shake her hand but she pulls me into a hug instead.

"I'm Sandy and this young man must be Jasper."

"Hello" he smiles and shakes her hand. "Hell to you as well Chief Swan."

Sandy giggles at the reference of 'Chief'.

"Well, have a seat. I insist!" Sandy waves her hand for effect and makes us sit at the table.

"Mommy!' Sadie runs into the kitchen holding a baby doll. "Look what Grandpa got me!

"Wow, that's great!" I smile.

"And he got me a toy kitchen! Mommy I can cook now!" she's about to burst with joy and when I look over to Jasper, I think he's in the same about as she is.

"Tone it down a bit, Sadie" I laugh. "Charlie, you didn't have to get her all this stuff."

"Are you kidding? I went to toys r us and all this stuff was on sale. I have extra money saved. Let me spoil them."

"Oh, Bella." Sandy adds. "Bryan has stuff in their too."

"Wow. Thank you." I smile. Sometimes my dad is just too much.

Charlie rolls in a high chair from the living room and places Bryan in it.

"Dad, I thought you had one already and you gave it to me."

"I know." He sighs. "But I'd like to have the kids here more often and I ended up buying one for the house."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a bit baby crazy" I laugh.

He smiles, "Maybe" he says softly.

Once we were all seated, Charlie begins his interrogation. "So Jasper…"

"Yes, Chief Swan?"

Sandy giggles again.

"I hope you take good care of my daughter. That last yahoo… you're _brother_ hurt her and I will not have that again."

"I assure you that I am nothing like Edward." Jasper says confidently.

"Good man." Charlie nods and digs into his mash potatoes and gravy like nothing was ever said.

"Ato, Ato, Ato." Bryan babbles.

I look over at him and laugh.

Jasper wipes some mash potatoes off of Bryans face and smiles. "What are you saying buddy?"

"I think he's saying potatoes. Tato's. Get it?" Sadie smiles.

"I think you're right." I tell her.

"You're such a smart girl, Sadie" Charlie adds and Sadie is eating up all of the attention.

Jasper's phone started to ring and he excuses himself out of the room to answer it.

"He's so nice, Bella. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, Sandy. Me too."

"He's so… handsome."

Chalrie looks over at her and I cant help but laugh at his irritable expression.

"And..." Sandy smiles, "He's not as handsome as my man over here."

"That's better" Charlie says while laughing and kisses her cheek. I try my hardest to hide my disgust. He's my dad.

Jasper comes back into the room with a grim expression on his face.

"Jasper…" I say timidly. "What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"No, Bella." He turns to Charlie and gives him an apologetic look. "Chief Swan. Something has come up with my family and I need Bella to come with me. Can they children stay here with you for a few days?"

"Jasper, what's going on?" I demand.

"I hope everything is ok" Sandy says concerned.

"It better be. I love the Cullen's and if..." I trail off not knowing what to say.

"Jasper" Sadie says in tears. "What's wrong? Mommy, don't be upset."

Jasper picks her up and holds her close. "Don't worry, darlin'. Everything is fine."

Everything is certainly not fine and I will get to the bottom of this.

"If you must go, then yes. Just run back to your house and grab some clothes and stuff. I can watch them for however long. Just be safe." Charlie says.

"Are you sure, Dad?" I ask.

"It's obviously important, Bells. I just hope everything is okay. No one is hurt right?"

"No." Jasper interrupts. "No one is hurt. Alice didn't really say too much on the phone except to ask you if you could watch the kids."

"I don't know how I feel about this" I say.

It's true. I haven't been away from my kids for a long period of time and I know it's only for a few days, maybe a week, but I can't see myself away.

I need them to be safe.

"Jasper, can I talk to you?"

He nods and hands Sadie over to Charlie and we go upstairs into my old bedroom.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't really know. Alice had a vision of us in Texas and she got a vision if you didn't come that it wouldn't end well. She told me to leave the kids with Charlie and come down with you. Rosalie and Emmett are on their way and are going to keep a close but distant eye on Charlie and the kids. Is it okay if they stay at your house?"

I nod mutely trying to collect everything.

"Are you okay" he asks.

"I need my kids to be safe. I haven't been away from them."

"I know. I know. I really do, but we know better than to bet against Alice."

"How are you…? I mean… Texas?" I stutter.

"It's been forever! I haven't been back since I was changed but I have to do this. Alice said something is coming but she doesn't know what yet. She keeps getting blurred images."

"God, I need my children to be okay." I whisper. "I need us to be okay."

Sadie and Bryan were simply two lost children in the world and I had found them. I vowed to love them with my entire being and I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

He pulls me into his chest and kisses my hair. "They will be fine and so will we. Alice has seen far enough to know that whatever the outcome is, if you leave with me, we will have our happy ending."

"I hope so."

"I'm going to go pack the kids their stuff, so why don't you stay here and say goodbye. I'll be back soon."

"Hurry back."

"You forget I'm a vampire" he laughs.

"I love you, Jasper."

He caresses my face and down to my neck and I feel my heart accelerate at his slightest touch. He does it to me every time and the feelings I get from it, will never fade.

"Bella, I feel so human with you. My heart feels as if it could actually start to beat again."

My eyes begin to water and I kiss him on the lips softly. "It almost sounds like you're saying goodbye."

"Never" he says fiercely as he gazes into my eyes. "I just want you to know that whatever we find in Texas, we are coming back. You are the world to me and I've never felt more alive even when I was human. I want you to know that."

"Oh Jasper." I cry out. My heart soars with undying love and I swear my heart will burst any second now. This godly, too perfect man loves me and he happens to be all mine. What did I do to deserve him?

"You don't have to say anything. I can feel your emotions and I love you, too." He leans down and kisses me with as much passion as he can muster. I wrap my hands around his neck and moan into his mouth.

I almost cry at how amazing he feels. I can feel the love pouring out of him and into our kiss. The moment is all too perfect.

I pull away feeling breathless and we lean our foreheads against each other's.

"We will come back to our children." He says lastly.

Our children.

"Yes, we will come back to our children." I agree.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a few days to update! It's been a long holiday weekend, but now i'm back!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm oozing happiness! You have no idea! *grins* You're all wonderful!**

**Does not worry, The Cullen's will be back LOL. As you can see, I can't really keep them out for a long period of time. HAHA. LOL.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Thanx again! :)**

**And I hope you Enjoy!**

**Sapphire**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jasper and I had arrived in Alaska with the rest of the family a few hours ago. Alice still wasn't giving me details since everything was still sort of fuzzy but she kept saying that it was dark over and over again.

I didn't know what that exactly meant but I knew it wasn't good.

Edward was frowning since we arrived and I don't if it was because of Alice's lack of information in her visions or because I'm here and he can't hold me and caress me like he used to. I know when he wanted a break to sort things out, he didn't want to see me this soon. As much as I think it's the second reason, the first choice is staring me in the face with all of the commotion.

It's so weird to be watching Alice have visions and Jasper not be the one to help her through them. It made me slightly guilty but he assured me that this is the way things are supposed to be.

Esme held Alice when the visions became too much for her and I held Jasper when the emotions became too much for him.

It was definitely… a different setting.

...

Now I sit on my bed that Jasper and I share upstairs, staring blankly at the ceiling while everyone else goes through different strategies for fighting. Some believe it's the Volturi but Alice believes its something not so powerful, but something bigger and just as bad. I must say I agree with her. It's just this feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I've been endangered too many times to not know when something bad was going to happen. Call it a klutz' intuition.

I feel the bed shift and look over to see Alice sit next to me. I prop myself up and lean my back against the headboard. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

Her usually smiling face is twisted in a frown and I feel terrible that I am always putting this family in danger. Another gut twisting feeling in my stomach telling me that this is all my fault. I'm the reaosn we're here.

She's quiet for a few minutes and I let her gather her thoughts. I can only imagine what a vampire must be going through at a time like this.

"I got a vision of you and Jasper and I saw what he said to you; how you made him feel human again."

Well, that was not what I was expecting at all. I close my eyes briefly before I nod my head. There's nothing I can say. I can see the pain etched in her beautiful face.

She stares down at her lap and twirls a piece of string around her finger that hangs from her designer top. "He never was that way with me. He never once said anything remotely close to that. I admit I'm a bit jealous that I could never bring out that part in him."

"Alice, I—"

"It's okay, Bella" she says sadly. "Like Edward, I just want what's best for the person that I love."

"Love?" I gulp. I thought they both had moved on.

"Love as in a brotherly way. I am not in love with him anymore, but it still kind of hurts to know that I couldn't do certain things for him. I thought our life was perfect, yet I didn't know the real Jasper Whitlock. He was a guy I picked up in a bar because I had a vision." She takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes, "But I know everything happens for a reason, Bella. I'm fine with it. I really am, but it still hurts for me from time to time. You are his weakness and I never got to be that. I am a vampire. I'm just as strong. You're his equal in every way possible, except physically. Take good care of him."

She gives me a quick hug and returns back down stairs leaving me speechless.

One thing I know for certain is that I will take good care of him and I will love him with every fiber of my being.

I already do.

…

"Darlin, are you okay?" Jasper asks as we lay in bed together cuddling.

It's almost midnight and we have a two o clock A.M. flight to Texas. So, that gives me a couple hours of trying to gather my thoughts together and reign in my emotions.

"Yeah, fine." I roll over onto my side and give him a light peck on the lips. "Just thinking."

"You're always thinking" he says softly. What's the matter?"

"I'ts just stress. I'm worried about the kids and I am just... worried."

"I talked to Emmett a little bit ago. The kids are fine. He and Rose said that Charlie and Sandy took the kids out to some show on ice. Sadie loved it."

"That's great." I smile happily. "I want to take the kids to something like that. Maybe a special exhibit or something, but nothing good ever comes to Washington."

"I'm sure we can find something. Maybe an aquarium. Bryan would love all the bright colors of the fish."

"That's a great idea, Jasper...Wait... you don't eat fish do you?"

He throws his head back and laughs loudly. I don't find it funny.

"No...I can't believe you..." he says in between laughs. "I think I can handle a few fish and besides they're cold blooded. I like warm blood."

Wrapping his arm around my middle and giving me a gentle squeeze, I moan into his mouth as he kisses me fiercely.

"Jasper" I pant. "Everyone... Everyone can hear us."

"You get used to it" he smiles into my neck as he trails a kiss or two downward.

I can't help but laugh at his modesty. "Yes, but I think it will take me a long time before I can get used to everyone hearing my every moan and pant as you do this to me."

"Alright you love birds, we've got to go."

Jasper and I break apart and give Alice a confused look. We just lay there entangled in one another.

"Guys!" shee whines, "We gotta go!"

"Alice, relax. We have a couple hours before we have to leave." Jasper laughs.

"No. There's going to be a big accident on the highway which is going to stop traffic for a few hours, so we have to leave now."

I wonder if there really is an accident or if it became too much for her and Edward to bear. Either way, I will never be ready for whatever is about to come.

I hop off the bed and grab Jasper by the hand. "C'mon. We better head on out."

…

As soon as we land in Texas, Alice rents two cars at the airport. They're sleek black cars and it screams 'Cullen' all the way.

"We just have to take this long dirt road and we will be at the Hotel in no time. Carlisle, Esme, you ride in that car and Bella and Jasper will ride with Edward and myself." Alice explains.

We head off down the never ending dirt road for miles and i'm wuite bored of looking at dirt.

When I was here before, I don't think I ever saw this much land with nothing to occupy its space.

The car comes to a sudden halt and I lurch forward banging my head into the passenger seat.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah" I mumble. "Just surprised."

Alice jumps out of the car with Edward and I realize Carlisle and Esme are already out, too. I follow Jasper outside and Edward is growling.

"What is it?" Carlisle asks urgently.

"Maria" Alice whispers in a daze. "She's not alone."

I feel Jasper tense next to me and I clutch to him for dear life as I realize my body is as rigid as his.

"Who is she with?" Carlisle asks again.

"Victoria" Edward growls out. "She wants Bella."

* * *

**Thanx for the reviews guys! :) Means a lot :)**

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of short.**

**Things will definitely be getting interesting in the next chapter. Can you tell? LOL.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sapphire**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"This is what I saw in my visions. It's all dark and I...." Alice begins. "We must go into the woods. She is waiting."

"Alice! We can't just go in there." Edward hisses as he gestures towards the trees.

"We have no choice" she says as she looks at each of us. "The other outcome… this is our only choice. She's changing her mind so fast. It's so hard to tell but I know we have to go in there."

I let go of the hold I have on Jasper and look into his eyes. He's as still as a stone staring off into space. "Jasper…" I plead. "You have to listen to me. Please, look at me. Can you do this? You haven't seen her in years?"

He finally breaks his trance and looks at me, "I… I don't know. I have to, but I don't know…"

"Listen to me, we can turn around right now and get back in that car." I tell him.

"No, you can't." Alice interrupts. "It'll get uglier if you do. We must stay here."

Ignoring her, I beg him, "Jasper, please…This is insane. Just tell me and we'll figure out another way."

"Aren't I the one who is supposed to comfort you, darlin?" Jasper lightly smiles and my heart melts.

"Possibly but given the circumstances… you're about to face your creator whom you haven't seen in god knows how long. I love you Jasper."

"And I love you too."

He grips my hand tightly and we begin to walk in between the trees and away from the dusty road. The further we get, the more nervous I become.

What do Maria _and_ Victoria want with me? Why are they working together?

I just want to go back home to my children and start my happy life with them and Jasper. I don't even know if I will come out of this alive.

Sadie and Ben are most likely tucked in bed and asleep dreaming of the simple things in life and here I am being hunted by vampires. My life never was easy.

I wince as a tree branch slaps me in the in the forehead and I wince hoping I don't draw any blood. That would be extremely reckless as I am about to reach human drinkers within the next few minutes.

Alice stops when we get to a clearing in the woods. It's not a meadow and the ground has definitely been walked on in the last few days. The soft moss on floor is matted down and visible footprints are vaguely there but still there all the while.

Alice and Edward suddenly stop, followed by Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. I brace myself against Jasper waiting for whatever to happen, happen. Whatever it is, I want it to be quick.

They all take a fighting stance in front of me but Jasper is the only one to remain at my side.

A figure darts out of the trees and into our line of sight. I recognize this as Maria. I remember her clear as day when she almost drank me dry on that dry night as I went walking.

"Jasper" she purrs.

Jasper tenses up and snarls at her.

"Oh don't be like that, sugar. You know as well as I do that that is no way to treat a lady. You were raised a gentlemen. You know better than that."

"You are no lady." He hisses back.

She laughs and looks at Edward then to Jasper and then finally her red eyes land on me.

"You are Isabella? My, you have caused quite a ruckus. When you were mentioned, I never knew that it was my dinner that had gotten away."

The Cullen's bare their teeth and let out low growls, which go UN fazed by Maria.

"It's so… interesting" Maria muses.

Victoria steps into he clearing and gives me a sneer. "Isabella."

"Don't you find it odd? You asked me to help you with Edward's mate and here she is with my darling Jasper." Maria says to Victoria.

"Yes. While I was tracking the human, I noticed that his brother replaced him."

"It seems your coven is strange." Maria states. "Really Jasper? A human? As soon as Victoria came to me with help and told me her story, I declined. Then she told me of you, Jasper and I knew it was you. I just couldn't refuse after that."

"What do you want with me?"

Had I really asked that? Was that weak voice that spoke mine? I start to panic and close my lips tight as to not say another word.

"Mate for mate." Victoria tells me. "Edward may not be your mate anymore, but he was when my James was ripped to shreds and then burned!"

"And…." Maria drawls in her thick southern accent, "Victoria said that if I helped destroy you Cullen's, I could drink the human."

Just as Jasper is about to lunge for Maria, Edward grabs a hold of him and locks his arms behind his back to keep him from attacking… for the time being.

Jasper relaxes instantly and doesn't fight Edward off, for he knows what will happen to him.

Edward finally let go and walks back to crouch in front of me next to Alice. Jasper grabs my hand again and I clutch to it with my life.

"We have more of us, so don't get your hopes up. Jasper may be a skilled fighter, but I taught him everything he knows. I know his weaknesses." She smiles.

"And I think I just found a new one." She gestures to me and I shudder as I realize she's most likely imagining me on a silver platter. All I need is an apple in my mouth and parsley to add for decoration.

Another vampire steps out of the clearing and I recognize him as Laurent.

"Isabella, how lovely it is to see you"

"I wish I could say the same" I croak out.

"I love how we're all together again. Don't you Jasper?" Maria grins.

"So who tastes the human first?"

"She's mine" Maria growls out.

"Alright, alright." Laurent chuckles.

"Here's your book about Vampires, Isabella!" Maria hisses. "Too bad you won't get to write it!"

And then she lunges for me.

* * *

**Thanx for the reviews and here is Chapter Nineteen that you've been waiting for. Chapter Twenty will be continued from this chapter, obviously.**

**I still don't know what I want to do with the whole 'bun in the oven' bit. Should I nix it all together? I have some very crazy ideas if I do decide to go with a baby and it would be so interensting and unique but i'm also afraid that I could COMPLETELY ruin the story so....it's still iffy LOL.**

**Anyway, thanks again! **

**Please read and Review! **

**I love feedback :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Sapphire**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note (Chapter Twenty)**

**Thanks for the reviews! :) I love them!**

**Ok, so… remember guys. Emmett and Rosalie aren't there :) They're in WA keeping an eye on Charlie and the kids… at least I think they are LOL.**

**Hope I didn't make any typos ;) LOL**

**And I wasn't going to make an evil Edward LOL. Don't worry. He just had to hold Jasper back for the time being. It wouldn't have been smart for him to attack Maria at that exact moment. Edward saw the outcome in Alice's vision and stepped in to hold him back.**

**Edward isn't going to turn on Jasper, but it still hurts him to be around them. They all left to go back to Alaska in the first place because they wanted to give Bella and Jasper time alone and Edward needed his space away from the two. It's going to take time getting used to that the love of his life is with his brother, but he does accept it.**

**Ok, so baby stuff....whew! *wipes sweat from forehead* LOL**

**I was thinking that maybe....**

**she could get prego, stay human, have regular growth, etc. Everything like a normal baby, but she would be half vampire :)**

**That's IF I decide to do it.**

**I mean it's kind of hard you know.**

**And about her being changed... it's a hard decision...she has to have a reason to be bit, but if she's going to be bit, she needs to be around her children. They need to fake a death. I mean she is a writer and it's a little too much baggage right now, so I honestly don't know. **

**But.... these are only IDEAS....**

**Like Alice's visions, they are not set in stone LOL.**

**Thanks guys for everything and keep giving me ideas! :)**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sapphire**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Before Maria can reach me, I am thrown into a tree. I can hear the bark crack and feel it break my body. My body snaps and lurches forward in a position it was not meant to and I fall down to the forest floor.

I vaguely see Edward looking at me in horror. Was he the one to throw me? I don't blame him for trying to get me out of the way.

"Accident" I mumble. Coherent sentences must not be in my vocabulary at the moment.

"Bella, open your eyes!" I hear Jasper say.

I didn't even notice that I closed them. I must be more hurt than I realized but I open them for him. Just for him.

"Love you" I whisper.

Maria suddenly lunges for Jasper. She's faster and stronger than he is...The more wiser in fighting. She instantly tears off his right arm and he roars in agony. He grabs his shoulder where his arm is missing and looks down at it. Maria takes this as an opportunity and bites him in his neck. I listen as his screams fill the air and I clutch my torso in pain.

If only I was stronger, I could help him. If only I wasn't so weak at this very moment.

If only I wasn't human.

"Jasper!" I croak out knowing very well that he can't come to me. I sob as I look into my beloved's eyes knowing there isn't a damn thing I can do about it.

My eyes shift to Laurent who is circling Edward, but Alice gains on him from behind. She jumps on his back and rips his head off very similar to the way she ripped apart James in the ballet studio.

You'd think I would be used to this by now.

My eyes then settle onCarlisle and Esme who are also occupied with ripping Victoria to pieces… well what's left of her. She lay there already in pieces and I see a purple cloud of smoke which blurs my vision even more.

Jasper is on his own.

I look down at my body and cringe noticing all the blood and when I look up again, Victoria is gone. There is no body, only a few scattered limbs that lay below Esme and Carlisle's feet. I watch as they begin to toss more into the purple fire and I gag as the smell of vampire flesh engulfs me.

My body wants to rest, but my mind has other pans and I keep my focus on my family, mostly Jasper.

I have to at least _try_ to do something. Nothing good comes out of it just sitting here.

"Stay there, Bella!" I hear Alice yell but I shake my head in response.

"Bella! Listen to me! Jasper will heal!"

I keep hearing her but I'm not listening. Maria needs a diversion and I am a willing participant. It would only take a moment.

"Maria!" I yell with as much force I can muster.

She snarls and we are eye to eye. She kicks Jasper in the chest and I watch him soar in the air before landing on the ground at an odd angle.

His right leg is not attatched and I wonder where it is.

Before I can even blink, Maria is on her knees in front of me.

"You're a dirty whore, sugar. You should have stuck to your own kind."

"You're the dirty whore. You took Jasper's life and conned him into thinking that was all he was ever worth. Fuck you, Maria." I spit out.

"Who is the whore now? You're so weak. Just another life I take." With one last growl and a smile meant to kill, she sinks her teeth into my neck.

I scream out in pure pain and I thrash on the ground. I keep seeing my children's faces behind my closed lids and I hope that they are safe back at home in Washington. Will I ever see them again?

I know I'm changing. I can feel the fire reach my heart and spread throughout my body. It's like a thousand knives stabbing me while I lay in a fiery pit of venom.

Maria's venom.

It takes about a year to be accustomed to human blood and I wish that more than ever I could be immune to it. I need to be with Sadie and Bryan and I know that they need me just as badly.

I can finally be Jasper's equal… physically.

Those are the only things that keep me going.

I cry out again and I feel a wave of calm engulf me.

"Bella, Bella. It's okay. You're safe now" I hear after a few moments. It's a voice filled with authority and passion. Carlisle. "You're safe now. But you are changing, Bella. I need you to understand that. Do you want this, Bella?"

"Yes" I croak out.

"Okay. Jasper, try to send her some more calming waves."

"J-j-jasper…. Are you there?" I whimper.

"Shush… yes. I'm here."

"I'm s-s-s-s-so hot-t-t." I barely whisper and I clench my fists together as another sharp pain pulls me in deeper.

"I know." His voice is pained. "I wish I could help you more."

"H-hands…o-on me."

I feel him place his hands on either sides of my cheeks but I know it's not enough.

"M-more." I whisper "A-all h-hands-s."

The fighting must have stopped because I feel everyone's hands on my body and even though it barely helps, it still helps me a tad bit.

Their ice cold skin feels amazing against mine and I sigh in contentment. Sure, the fire is still there and very painful but I am not alone and that makes it sufferable.

"Bella, we're all here for you." I hear the velvety voice speak in my ear and I know that it is Edward. I try to smile but I grimace instead. "We're all here for you."

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry, you have to go through this, but I saw that you're going to be so beautiful!" I hear Alice exclaim.

"This is not the appropriate time, Alice" Jasper growls.

I can feel it course through my veins. The fire is un attainable and I let out another scream as I feel it spark in my toes.

The hands on my body tighten in reassurance and I let out another loud wail of displeasure.

I try to open my eyes to see their beautiful faces but I can't. All I see is red.

"I'm so sorry that I let her get to you. I should have been more careful." Jasper sighs.

I can feel him shifting his wait and I feel something ice cold on my cheek and I know he gave me a kiss.

As my body shakes violently and my eyes are squeezed shut, I wonder if I'll be able to remember the important things. Human memories fade but I want to remember my kids and to remember Charlie.

I can't think about the downsides of changing. I must think of everything that I will gain. Unlike the rest of the Cullen's, I don't see the change as a burden. I see it as a new beginning of life where I can be with the one I love forever.

I have to think positive and I will. It doesn't matter anyway.

There's no going back.

* * *

**Thank you MrsRoaslieHalee for being 200th review!!!!!!**

**Thanks to all of you for everything. I love you guys!!!!!! You guys give me such great insight for things and I love constructive criticism. Thanks for all of the wonderful ideas!!!!!**

**I love how some of the reviews are so long and you give me your input. I love to know what your thinking.**

**Sorry, it's been a few days. I've been really busy.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to in order to begin the next chapter.**

**And I do apologize for the typos in previous chapters. I don't mean to and sometimes I'm up at 4am typing so. I'll try to fix that. Lol.**

**I do know the story was getting kind of slow, but I feel every story needs a break in-between all the craziness. That's just how I roll. LOL.**

**Thanks again guys and I hope you like it! :)**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sapphire**


	22. AN

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Authors Note.**

**To reader Mel…**

**Ill have you know that I like the term, "making love". Jasper and Bella do not "shag" in this story. Shag is simply "fucking". What they have and what they do is way beyond that.**

**But I still appreciate your opinion, so thank you.**

**Any way… I know I haven't updated… I'd say sorry but someone thinks that I apologize way too much. LOL. It's funny because I do that way too much in real life. It's like a habit I don't know how to break and I don't even know how it started.**

**I'll most likely start writing tomorrow. "Sorry" (looks around) to keep you waiting!**

**LOL… I'm in a bit of a funny mood tonight, I guess.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!**

**Sapphire**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Edward POV

Three days have passed and Bella has finally finished her transformation. We all stayed by her side even when the Texas sun rose above us and we glittered for all to see. Thankfully, know one was around then and no one will come by any time soon.

Jasper and Carlisle took Bella hunting and I stayed behind with Alice and Esme. Alice was on the phone with Rosalie explaining what had happened and Esme was giving me comfort. She knew that I never wanted Bella to ever be changed. This is exactly what I wanted to keep Bella from.

When I left, I thought she would be better off and now that I am in her life again; I still can't keep her safe. I seem to be more of a failure than I originally thought. But at least she's happy. She's more than happy and I'd like to think that I had something to do with that… even if it was a bit painful.

I think back to when Bella woke up and took in her surroundings. Her eyes were a deep maroon and she lunged for Jasper and kissed him with all her might. If it wasn't for the kiss, I would have laughed at Jasper's face when she squeezed the life out of him.

She was quite tamed for a newborn which none of us were expecting. We could smell human blood that was thirty miles away and yet, Bella could not. All she could smell was the dry air.

Alice had a vision of her being immune to blood so she can still be with her children. That made her smile even brighter and she was even more beautiful in my eyes.

Her hair was longer and her cheekbones were higher. Her lips were more full and pouty. She was exquisite and not mine any longer.

'As long as she is happy', I had said… and she is.

I turn to the trees as Carlisle, Bella and Jasper emerge. She doesn't have one drop of blood on her body and her clothing isn't shredded. Is that possible?

"It turns out that Bella here is a pro at hunting. She took the deer down without a fight and never spilled a drop. She darted out of the way before anything could attempt to attack her. I believe we have another skilled fighter on our hands" Carlisle says in amazement which Bella grins from ear to ear.

"Can you believe that I will be able to see my children? I am so excited."

"Yes, I am very happy for you. It seems you have a rather unusual talent. Lucky though." Jasper chuckles at her.

"We need to leave now" Alice says as she snaps the phone shut. Daylight will be peaking in about six hours. We have to make a quick stop before we head to the airport."

"Where to?" I ask. Not even I know.

"You'll see" she says as she looks at Jasper.

…

We drive for a while and it feels nice to go fast again. I've been in the same spot for three days and I was getting ansty.

Alice directs me to stop at a hill and I lowly growl as I want to drive more.

She glares at me and steps out of the car. I follow of course and Meet Esme and Carlisle just as they step out of theirs.

"Oh my god." Jasper whispers as he finally steps out as well with Bella trailing behind.

"Go take a look" Alice smiles softly at him.

"Please come with me guys" he pleads.

We all follow him and stare at the old house. Jasper's home was still standing and it was the first time in over a hundred years he has seen it.

It was _barely_ standing, but it was _still_ standing. I look up at the tree that he has etched into his memory and it is just like he remembered. I see into his mind as he has flashes of his human life. I see him climbing the tree with his brother under the scorching sun. I watch him as he wipes his dirty hands on his overalls and laughs at something that was said.

The memory changes and it his mother giving them bread after their chores. The moment is too heartfelt and I leave his mind and stare back at the house.

"Come in with me" he whispers.

He takes Bella's hand and enters the house. We follow behind and everyone is having the same thoughts. Their nerves are jumping and they're worried what this must be like for him. Yet, they're so thrilled for him. Everyone's very curious to see how he lived.

We follow him in and Jasper gazes around with awe on his face.

"Look at this." He smiles. He runs his hands across his mother's rocking chair and starts to dry sob.

"Jasper, I am sorry—"Alice starts.

"No, it's great. Thank you." He smiles at her. "These are tears of joy."

_I miss you, momma._ He says silently.

Running his fingers along its edge, he takes a seat in it and rocks slowly. "It's coming back with us. You don't mind do you, Bella?"

"Of course not." She smiles.

"Jasper, won't it… fall apart?" I ask hesitantly.

"Nah." He says. "My Pa was good with building. It may be old and worn but… his woodwork will last a hundred more."

I nod my head as he goes on.

"She used to rock me back and fourth and tell me stories. My Pa, "he chuckles, "would pretend to be annoyed by her silly telling but he loved them. He would pace back and fourth in the other room thinking we didn't know."

"That is beautiful, Jasper" Esme says with watery eyes.

"Now, I can take this back to the house and rock Bryan and Sadie in it as I tell them the same stories."

Bella begins to cry softly and she kisses him on the lips.

It's getting a bit easier for me and I ignore the tightening in my chest as they smile lovingly at each other.

"This doesn't belong to rot here. I know things need to be left and UN bothered but… this is mine. It doesn't belong here."

"I agree son." Carlisle says. "Anything else you'd like?"

"Nah" Jasper says with his bright smile. "Explore. Please do. I'm… oh god… I'm so emotional right now."

"Even for an empath." Alice giggles.

"Yes" he agrees. "Even for an empath. Let's look around some more, darlin."

"The accent comes out more when you're home huh?" Bella asks teasingly.

"'Fraid so, mam." He says in his deep southern drawl.

I walk with Alice around the house and see some items that were left. This was never my life but I feel just as emotional and everyone's thoughts are mirrored the same.

Carlisle and Esme walk around as well giving eachother soft caresses as they think of ways togive their moral support for their son.

I look back over to Bella and Jasper and see pure love in their eyes. I could never give her that and I am glad that it is Jasper and not some phyco. She grabs his hand as they stare at the dresser that was once his and he kisses her neck softly.

_You're my everything. You're absolutely wonderful._ he says silently.

"I love you" he whispers aloud.

"I love you, too"

And I believe them. I'm happy. I'm more content but happy all the same.

…

Once we explored Jasper's past, we let him say goodbye alone. We all walked back and got in our cars and waited for Jasper to have his moment.

_Thank you for all the wonderful years, my beloved family. Thank you for everything. I'm... I'm sorry I had to leave you all so soon. _

_I don't know if I will ever be back, but if I do return, I'll always come back to this very spot and tell you how much I love and miss you._

_Always remember that._

It was a bittersweet moment for him, but I think it gave him some closure that he had never got to have before.

* * *

**Oh my god! I know! It's been weeks since I last updated. I abolutely feel terrible. Forgive me? Things been a bit crazy over here.**

**I appreciate you al being patient with me and I have just... missed you all so much! LOL.**

**Thank you all soo much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! OMG they mean soo much! I'm sorry I havent reposnded to everyone but I do try.**

**And I do love constructive criticism but I must defend myself on certain things. I understand if Houston isn't exaclty how it is in real life. It's not necessarily supposed to be acurate. And I have to say that yes, I do know these things and that is beacause I have lived in TX before. Don't be so quick to judge that I don't know what it looks like. **

**I also create stories that have fictional places. I mean the city of Forks has Vampires but i'm sure if we made a visit, we wouldn't come across any.**

**I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to offend you in any way possible. I am sorry if it doesn't meet up to what it's supposed to be.**

**This chapter is in Edward's POV because I wanted him to see it and for all of you to see it through his eyes as he watches the interaction and everyone around him. I feel its important.**

**Thanx a bunch guys! I rly do love ya!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sapphire**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

B POV

We were on the plane headed back to Washington and I was resting my head on Jasper's shoulder. I can't believe I really am a vampire now. It's so surreal.

This was what I wanted so desperately back in high school and I finally got it.

Better late than never, I guess.

Feeling my emotions, I feel a light squeeze on my hand and I look into beautiful golden orbs.

My poor Jasper.

I know it was so hard for him to go back, but I am so proud of him. When he sat in that rocking chair and told us about his mother, my eyes began to water and my heart went out to him.

"Hey" I whisper.

"Hey back" he smiles.

"I'm so proud of you. I know that what you did today wasn't easy and I just want you to know that I love you."

"Thank you and I love you too." He kisses me softly on the lips.

I don't want to get into a deep conversation about it right now especially on the plane, but I do know we need to discuss this. The events of the past few days have been an emotional overload for us all.

I don't blame him. I can't imagine not seeing Charlie's house for over a hundred years and then just popping in one day. It would be too much for me.

But, I am so glad that I was with him when he saw it. The first time I saw his house when I was staying in Texas, I was constantly thinking about him and what his reactions would be. Now, I got to see it and I got to share that special moment with him.

I begin to look around the plane with my new eyes and I can't help but release some exciting waves towards Jasper.

He chuckles lightly, "Tone it down, Bells."

I scowl. "It's not funny. Do you know how exciting this is? I am a vampire now."

Grinning lazily, he gestures towards the other people seated on the plane. "Ah yes, but have you forgotten that I can feel their emotions? The lust the men feel towards you make me want to rip out their throats and drink them dry."

He says it as if it's nothing.

"A bit morbid don't you think?" Edward says from behind us.

"No…If you could only feel what I feel, Edward."

"If you could only read minds like I can, Jasper." Edward snaps back.

"Okay boys…" Esme says sternly.

"Children" I laugh.

I kiss Jasper's neck softly and I hear him give a happy sigh.

He's the love of my life; for always and eternity.

…

Pulling into Charlie's driveway, Jasper and I both take deep unnecessary breaths. As we stand in front of the door, I give myself an internal pep talk trying to calm my nerves.

It doesn't work.

My nerves come in ten fold and I start bouncing around on the balls of my feet... similar to Alice.

"Bella, don't worry. Alice says this was going to work out. Calm down, darlin'."

I instantly relax and lean into his side.

He's not stupid. He's always been a very smart and practical man. He will know something is different. 'Vampire' may not cross his mind but something out of this world might.

Jasper knocks on the door and we wait patiently or as patiently as we can get, while waiting.

Charlie finally opens the door and a look of pure shock registers on his face. What an understatement of the year.

"Plastic surgery" I mumble. That's all I got and I can feel Jasper shaking from trying not to laugh so hard.

"Surgery?" Charlie asks in disbelief. "I don't buy that, Bells"

He looks back and fourth between Jasper and I and then blinks a few times. "You know what? I don't want to know. It doesn't matter"

I sigh in relief and give him a hug. Even I can feel the confusion as he hugs my stone cold body.

I walk into the living room where my children are and Sadie runs up to me but stops about two feet once she finally sees me.

"Mommy, what happened to you? You look different."

"I went to the doctors and got a new me. Do you like it?" I hesitantly ask her, nervous that I wont be accepted by my own daughter.

"Of course I do! But…I really miss your eyes." She pouts.

"Oh sweetheart." I mumble as I lift her up and kiss her cheeks.

"You're so cold" she giggles. "Just like Jasper"

"Hey, beautiful", Jasper smiles. He takes Sadie from me as I walk over to Bryan who is watching SpongeBob and playing with plastic spatulas from Sadie's kitchen set.

"Baby boy" I smile. "Do you remember me?"

I lift him up and hold him close to me and I pray to god that he knows who I am.

"Mom… Mom… Mom…."

"Oh Bryan!" I kiss his forehead over and over and wait for the tears to fall, but I remember that I will never be able to cry again.

"So Jasper, was everything okay?" Charlie asks walking into the living room.

"Yes Sir. Everything is taken care of."

"Good. You're family here or?" Charlie lets the sentence hang in the air.

"They're at my house, dad." I say slightly annoyed. "They came back with us."

"You know Bella…" Charlie starts as he taps his chin playfully. "I think the Cullen's have the same doctor as you."

"Same doctor as me?" I ask confused.

"Yeah… you know with the plastic surgery and all? You all look the same."

"Uh..." I stammer. "I…"

"You may want to lay low for a bit." He chuckles.

"I agree" I smile brightly once the shock wears off of me.

"I knew you're father wasn't stupid. He's just as observant as you are." Jasper whispers in a speed too low for humans to hear.

"Um… we gotta go, though. The Cullen's are waiting, Charlie."

"Alright."

After getting Sadie and Bryan dressed we begin to head out the door.

"Bella?" Charlie calls out.

I turn around and smile, "Yeah?"

"I like the new you."

"Thanks dad" I say sheepishly.

…

I walk in my front door and get bombarded by Alice who takes Bryan from my arms. "Oh my god, Bella." She yells. "Do you know what tomorrow is? I looked at your calendar and I can't believe I didn't know! Oh my god there is such little time!"

"Alice, slow down" I laugh. "What is tomorrow?"

"Someone's fifth birthday" she says to me in vampire speed.

Crap.

I have been so occupied and then with my change… how could I forget? This is Sadie's first birthday with me and I let it slip my mind.

"Don't feel guilty", Jasper whispers in my ear. "Alice will help plan the perfect party tomorrow."

I sure hope so.

"So, I'm going to take Bryan with me to the store because he needs to help pick out stuff and Rose will come along and help. You stay here." She says while poiting at me. Then she's gone. She moved slightly faster than a human would and I'm sure Sadie's eyeballs have to adjust.

"She's fast." Sadie giggles.

"Um…. Okay?" I say. "Emmett was everything okay with Charlie and the kids?" I ask.

"Of course" he says like I offended him. "Me and Rosie had it all under control."

"Thank you." I say sincerely.

"I have to say Bells; you look hot as a-"

"Thanks, Emmett." I cut him off sternly.

"Oh. I almost forgot."

"We have matters to attend you." Carlisle says. "Emmett do you think you could take Sadie up to her room and play?"

"Yeah, of course." He smiles. "C'mon, kiddo."

"We're going to play tea party, Uncle Em!"

"Oh no."

I try not to laugh as Sadie leads him up he stairs while he grumbles all the way.

Once they're out of sight, Carlisle sits on the couch and turns to me.

"Bella, we have to make you legally dead eventually."

Well, wasn't that straight to the point.

"I know" I sigh as I take a seat next to him.

"Charlie knows that you are… different and as much as I do trust Alice, I can't help but be a bit worried here."

"I know."

"We can keep you out of the public eye for a while but eventually…"

"I understand."

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it, Carlisle." Jasper says adding his thoughts. "I mean she has to finish her book and turn it in. Maybe after a while, she can put all of her money into my account where it will be safe and not left behind… not that we don't have enough of it but…"

"I think that's a great idea. We will take one day at a time, Bella." Carlisle smiles. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah" I shrug. "It's weird to think I'm dead anyway. All of these idea's are a bit… awkward for me right now."

How am I supposed to feel? One minute I'm human and the next I am a vampire and talking about my upcoming funeral. If you think about it… it doesn't make much sense.

I am a writer and I do have to finish my book but what about after that? I cant just quit writing. Perhaps I could go under a different pen name of some sort and start an independent agency of my own.

It's a little too much for me to handle right now. All I want to do is focus on the here and now with my family.

"Maybe you should call your publicist or whatever she is for you and get started on finishing your book." Esme smiles.

"I still have to start it." I groan.

If I didn't have anything to write about then, I do now. So many ideas pop into my head that I feel I'm about to combust. I could write a book on Vampire's from personal experience. It could be a tragic love affair that brews up between a nomad and…

I'm so ridiculous.

Or, I could write about a man who returned home after being away for over a century. I could discuss the trials and tribulations that come along with feeling so alone and becoming empty inside.

Whatever it is that I am about to write, I have to finish it as soon as possible.

Who knows the next time I will be able to publish a book?

Is this my ending or my new beginning?

* * *

**This chapter was a little harder to write. I have been working on it for a few days now.**

**I know the 'plastic surgery' was a bit out there but Bella's character, even though she is confident, seems to have a bit of a quirky personality. And when her nerves get the best of her... well that's all she could come up with.**

**Charlie knows something isnt normal but he's not going to push it. He's going to take it as a shrug of the shoulders and 'one day at a time' kind of thing. **

**Anyway... thank you so much for your reviews!!! I have gotten so much story traffic and pm's that I do feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you guys! You're awesome :)**

**Keep reading and reviewing! I'll update soon. Hopefully tmrw. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Sapphire**

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

J POV

I sit here rocking in my mother's chair and I run my hands along the fine wood that my Pa had hand crafted himself, much like Bella had.

I can hear laughter from downstairs and I know it's coming from Bryan and Sadie.

Today is Sadie's fifth birthday and she won't let us forget it, either. After Bella and I went hunting in the early hours of the morning, Sadie pounced on us when we returned asking when she could open her presents. We didn't even know she knew.

After breakfast and lots and lots of whining, we let her open one. It was from Bella and I and it was a beautiful dream house. She loved it. I told her she had to wait for the rest and that she had to be a good girl and wait for Grandpa to get here.

"Easier said than done." Bella had joked.

She's quite the little charmer.

"Hey."

I look over to see Bella standing in the doorway looking as beautiful as ever. I gesture her towards me and she takes a seat on my lap in my mother's rocking chair that sit in our bedroom.

"My dad's here and so is his… girlfriend? It's so weird."

"I know" I chuckle. "But he's happy."

"Yeah. Too bad my mom isn't here."

"Whose fault is that?" I tease.

She rolls her eyes and slaps my shoulder a bit too hard. She still questions her strength.

"Can I ask you a question Bella?"

"Sure."

"It's been on my mind for a while now. How come you won't tell your mother you adopted children?"

"Um… well…she thinks getting married, having children and settling down so young is pointless. I mean she doesn't know there is a possibility of living forever. I don't want to hear a lecture and have her degrade me and tell me how much I am ruining my life. I don't want to hear how I should regret things when I don't and never will. I love my life."

"I see. You have to stand up to your mother. She needs to know."

"I know" she sighs. "Soon."

"C'mon, let's go open presents."

…

After lots of cake and ice-cream and presents galore, I took Sadie and Bryan upstairs to see my Momma's chair.

I take a seat with both kids on either side of my lap.

"Do you know what I want for my birthday?" she asks as she hides her face behind her golden locks.

"What is it darlin?"

"I want you to be my daddy" she whispers.

I hear everyone stop their movement downstairs including Bella. I almost forget that she can hear the slightest noise now with her new vampire hearing.

If my heart could beat wildly, it would be right now. I never thought about having children, maybe when I was human but not now. I never thought it possible and here I am sitting here with this little girl and little boy whom I love dearly.

If I were to be a father to Sadie and Bryan how would Bella feel about that? I focus my emotions on downstairs and all I can feel from Bella is pure bliss.

I know my answer.

"If that is what Bryan and you would like, then yes. I would love to be your father, Sadie. I love you very much already."

She grips me into a tight embrace and I kiss the top of her head.

"Great! I love you too… daddy."

My undead heart swells at her declaration and I feel so elated that I could burst.

She rests her head on my cold chest and I wrap my arm around her and continue to rock back and fourth.

"I love your new chair."

"Thank you. It was my Momma's chair. I just got it back after all of these years."

"Really? It looks really old."

"It is."

"Where was it?"

"At my old house in Texas. It's where I grew up."

"I used to live in Texas, too." She says sadly. "I had a house there and a swing set."

"I'm sorry, baby girl." I whisper.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're my daddy, now."

"Me too." I smile as I rock us.

I adjust Bryan so he's lying down in the crook of my arm and he let's out a happy gurgle.

My son. My daughter. How did I ever get so lucky?

"Do you think they miss me in heaven?" she asks breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Of course they do, sweetheart. My parents are in heaven and I know they miss me."

"Your parents?" she asks confused.

"Mhm. Esme and Carlisle adopted me."

"Wow! And you lived in Texas, too."

'And we have the same last name', but I wont say that.

"I had to go back and say goodbye. I never got to." I admit to her.

"Me either, daddy. I was there and the next I was gone."

I can relate.

"One day you can say your goodbyes. Just pray for now and they'll hear you."

"Tell me about your Momma."

"Well… She used to sing and tell me stories while she rocked me in this chair."

"Will you do that for me, daddy?"

"I can do that right now if you'd like."

She nods her head and I think back very far to my youth as a human boy and remember a poem my Momma used to sing to me.

I begin to hum and I close my eyes as I sing softly into her ear.

.

Of all the toys I e'er have known,

I loved that whistle best;

It was my first, it was my own,

And I was doubly blest.

'T was Saturday, and after noon,

That school-boys' jubilee,

When the young heart is all in tune,

From book and ferule free.

I then was in my seventh year;

The birds were all a singing;

Above a brook, that rippled clear,

A willow tree was swinging.

My brother Ben was very 'cute,

He climbed that willow tree,

He cut a branch, and I was mute,

The while, with ecstasy.

With penknife he did cut it round,

And gave the bark a wring;

He shaped the mouth and tried the sound,--

It was a glorious thing!

I blew that whistle, full of joy--

It echoed o'er the ground;

And never, since that simple toy,

Such music have I found.

I've seen blue eyes and tasted wines--

with manly toys been blest,

But backward memory still inclines

To love that whistle best.

.

"You sing so pretty." She yawns.

"Thank you. It's called, "My First Whistle", by Samuel Goodrich."

"I'm glad you sang it to me and Bryan."

"Me too." I smile happily. I finally feel whole for the first time in years.. more whole than I ever thought I could be.

I have Bella and our two children.

* * *

**I really did look up that poem and it was first published in January, 1841. I needed something on short notice. LOL.**

**So thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! **

**I hate to say it guys but... this story will be coming to an end soon :(**

**I don't think it's going to be THAT soon, but soon none the less. So sad.**

**Anyhoo... keep reading and reviewing and!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**And I really need to go to sleep because it's almost 2 am and I am dead tired. G night. LOL.**

**Sapphire.**


	26. Chapter 26

I didn't neglect you guys and I am so very sorry. My computer crashed and it now just got fixed. I will update in the next few days…. Trust me... ive been dying too! what a nightmare!

Love u guys..

Sapphire

p.s.

went to the midnight premier of New Moon…. If you haven't seen it yet… go now! Amazing :)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

B POV

I lay in bed curled up into Jasper's side as we discuss the final pieces to my book.

Sadie and Bryan are tucked into bed and it's just me and my wonderful man.

"I think I've finally got it" I say happily. "I just hope it will be a wonderful story."

"I'm sure it will be."

"I've been toying with different things for a long while now but I think I've finally got it."

"That's great. The ideas you've been telling me are amazing."

Yeah, they are but, what about after this?

"What's wrong?" He asks. "Your emotions went from happy to sad in one quick second."

"It's just… this will be my last book as 'Ella Marie". I admit sadly.

"Don't be sad. Remember that this is your new beginning and besides… I thought you already decided on re creating a new pen name to go by."

"Yeah" I sigh. "But… I will miss this part of my life. Ella Marie helped me get over Edward and it brought me to you."

Ella was my rock. When Bella couldn't let out all of her emotions, Ella Marie was there to say them and vent it out to the world.

I channeled everything out to her and she gave me the release that I needed.

I'm here because of her… even if we are the same.

"I can see your point."

"Mhm."

"Why don't you look at it as that was your pain with Edward and this next step will be with me? You'll end as Ella Marie and begin a new life as Bella and whatever new pen name you choose. You won't need to write about pain and heartache anymore. You can begin with a new happy life. You're new happy family."

"You're amazing." I tell him. He truly is.

"I kiss his bare chest once and then twice.

"I love you" he whispers.

"I love you, too."

"Now, go right that book."

"Okay" I laugh. "I'm going."

…

Emmett and Rosalie are watching TV across from me and Esme and Carlisle are in the kitchen going over things to do after I have my 'funeral'.

It's a bit unsettling how they can discuss it so casually.

Must be a vampire thing in which I'll have to get used to.

Alice is out shopping with Edward… more like… he carries her bags, but these days, he doesn't complain all that much. He likes to get out.

Better him than me.

Jasper has taken our, yes our, wonderful children out to the grocery store to get some food and I get to enjoy the peace and quiet as I read 'Pride and Prejudice'. Who knows when I will be able to read a book peacefully alone again?

"Bella…" Alice sings as she dances into the living room.

So much for peace and quiet.

"Yes Alice?" I ask as I place my book in my lap.

"Guess what arrived today?" she asks excitedly.

"I don't know. What?"

"You're book!" she yells. "The cover is so pretty and your notes at the end are beautiful!"

Is she serious? Oh my god! There are no words to express how I feel right now.

"That's great!" I smile as I jump up and down. "Wait… have you been opening mail again?"

"Please… I don't need to. And besides that was one time." She pouts.

"One time too many."

"That's not fair. You were going on an early hunting trip and I wanted to try my new outfit on and say thank you."

"Like you didn't know it already fit." I add sarcastically.

She laughs just as Jasper walks into the house with our kids.

"Mommy! I missed you." Sadie yells as she jumps into my arms.

"I missed you, too."

"Oh, Jasper…" Alice taunts. "I have got some good news."

"Oh yeah?"

"Bella's book came in the mail!"

Jasper looks at me with pure happiness written on his face. "That's great!"

"I know!" I smile happily. "Alice, where is it?"

I don't think I can go another minute without seeing it.

"On the kitchen table." She tells me.

"It's right here." Edward says as he strolls in handing me a small box.

"Thank you. God… I am so nervous" I whisper.

"Don't worry, mommy." Sadie tells me.

I smile at her and look everyone around the room. They all wait patiently as I try to gather my thoughts.

I look down at the return address and it is indeed from my publishing company. It makes me a tad more nervous. I know what's inside.

I rip open the box with my new vampire strength and pull out my new and last book as Ella Marie.

The cover is absolutely beautiful and elegant… just like the story inside.

I smile so bright; I'm sure its blinding. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes and I can't believe that this book is finally here. This is what we have all been waiting for, for months now. This is the deal sealer right here. I can finally move on to that next chapter in my life.

My new life as a vampire.

* * *

**I am pretty sure that there is only going to be one chapter left. Sad, I know. Maybe two… but we will see….**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed me with this story… and don't worry… I'm already in the process of jotting down some ideas for my new one :)**

**Thank you for reading and keep reviewing!**

**Love you guys!**

**Sapphire**

**

* * *

**

**Things about the movie… don't read it if you haven't seen it.**

**...**

**I so very much agree with you on the 'New Moon' movie. Your thoughts mirrored mine exactly.**

**I don't want to give it away but the movie was hilarious and I almost died laughing… seriously… an elevator??? Are you kidding me?**

**The movie did have pivotal parts… jasper is very much a key element here :)**

**And I am kind of mad because the people who haven't read the book are probably thinking… "When the hell did Jasper get a gift?"**

**It could have been a bit different.**

**Oh and I showed up with "Team Jasper" written on my arm right? Some people were like "Why does it say 'team' Jasper? He's with Team Edward."**** They obviously didn't get it. And some ppl were like "Why do you like him? He's weird…"**

**So I said, "Why do you like Emmett? (I do love Em though) He doesn't even have a part."**

**They shut up.**

**Go me.**


	28. epilogue

Chapter Twenty Eight

EVERYTHING STARTS IN TEXAS

By Ella Marie

Summary:

Jennifer Hilson's boyfriend, Christopher of two years has recently died in a car accident, leaving her an unreasonable amount of money in her possession which she doesn't know what to do with. But first, before she can spend it, she needs to go down to Texas where he grew up, to claim it.

On arrival, she meets southern charmer, Jack, Christopher's older brother who is a single father of two and seems to have more of an agenda than just raising his two children as he begins to take an interest in Jennifer.

His rugged good looks and body woman lust for, she finds herself falling fast and hard despite her recent loss.

Trying desperately to push aside the feelings her heart is carrying, she decides to stay in Texas to take the vacation that she is long overdue for. But is that really the only reason she is staying?

Is Texas and the handsome new cowboy her new beginning?

…

"It really is beautiful." Jasper tells me.

"Thank you." I say sincerely.

"I'm proud of you, Bella."

I'm proud of me, too.

"Thank you, Edward." I gratefully say.

He probably can detect the double meaning in my words. I say thank you to him for many different reasons… for being my first love… for letting me go… for being so accepting…

"No… thank _you_, Bella." Emmett says excitedly. "I can't believe you gave us a shout out in your book."

"Don't mention it." I chuckle. "If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be here." I tell them all sincerely.

"Things really do start in Texas." Alice says.

"That they do." I say smiling into Jasper's eyes.

"I'm from Texas" Sadie says.

We all laugh and I kiss her cheek.

"I just feel… so complete now." I tell them.

"Nope…" Jasper draws out. "You still have one more thing to take care of."

"And what is that?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

"You still have to tell your mom you have kids."

"Ah, crap."

The End.

* * *

**Wow, guys… Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't believe it's finally finished. *Tears* I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. And just because I'm done… doesn't mean you still shouldn't review. I'm always on here. LOL.**

**You guys are absolutely the best! Love u guys!**

**I have this idea for a story and I really want to try it out. It's a Bella/ Emmett one, though. Some people are asking me to write one so… I'm all like, 'why not'?**

**We'll see how it goes….**

**Anyway…. Thank you all so much!**

**Keep reviewing and keep an eye out for my new story. :)**

**Sapphire.**


End file.
